Heart On Fire
by Veevyca
Summary: After destroying the last tie to his brutual Past Raizo is determined to start living. however when the past beckons he finds he can not fully turn his back especially on the woman with a special heart who set his own cold heart on fire.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first fanfic so I'm kinda excited and so looking forward to your reviews. I totally loved the movie and I felt more could have been done with Mika and Raizo. This first chapter is quite long as I have spent time on Raizo. I felt it's mainly his story so I devoted time to him this whole chapter. His story in the first chapter serves as a prelude to who Raizo has become and the influences around him and mainly his actions in the story as a whole.

**Chapter 1**

You have betrayed your family…" Ozunu's whispery sinister voice rang in Raizo's ears. He was in pain tied to the pole; he knew death was coming as swiftly as the stroke of a blade that would separate his head from his neck.

"They are not my family and you are not my father and the first breath I take will be after I kill you." Raizo declared every word feeling a warm feeling spread through inside the dark depths inside him. It was like a match had been lit somewhere in his heart starting an inferno. However any thought he had was cut by the excruciating pain brought about by the inhuman pressure Ozunu was applying to his kidney, he screamed in agony….

Raizo woke up with a start and stared into the empty space of semi darkness in his room. He was sweating and his heart beat was racing feeling like it would just pop out of his chest. He checked the bedside watch, it read 6:30, it wasn't a bad time to wake up and start his daily workout. With the nightmare he had just experienced he needed to calm his mind, calmness and focus were all part of his life, his philosophy. He slipped soundlessly out of bed and went to the bathroom.

He stared at himself in the mirror. There were times and days when he stared into the mirror and barely recognized the person looking back at him. There were times when he got lost but he reminded himself he had made it this far. He had defeated his greatest enemy, the last tie to his horrible childhood, the terror that was Ozunu and it was worth it. He hardly had any nightmare concerning that awful place and all that had unfolded in it. However certain events triggered certain memories that were thought to be long forgotten. He knew it had a lot to do with Ryan Maslow's phone call to him a week ago.

Raizo had kept in touch with Maslow after that fateful day at the Ozunu compound where Europol had ended Ozunu's secret reign of terror and brutality. He had mainly wanted Maslow to keep him up to date with any new suspicious clan resurfacing activity and about his savior Mika Coretti….

He would never forget the anguish he had felt when Ozunu's katana had pierced through Mika's chest while he watched and was helpless to do anything. She had fallen down lifeless on the floor. It felt like his whole being had been ripped into two parts never to be made whole again. It was his rage driven craze that had that had seen him killing Ozunu mercilessly.

"She'll be okay, her heart is special…." He had said to a horrified Maslow after carrying Mika out of the burning compound.

The relief he had felt when he heard the weak thumb of her heart was inexplicable. It had brought him back together but also shattered him into a million fragments. Altered him in a way he had never experienced and it had shook his world. He was not prepared to deal with such overwhelming emotions, considering he had spent most of his life avoiding and shielding himself from emotions, Ozunu did not allow that. How could he handle these new ones when he was just finding himself again?

While he worked flawlessly through his Tai Chi moves Raizo replayed his conversation with Maslow over the phone.

"I need your help man" Maslow had said after explaining the crisis and situation of the case to him.

"I do not work for your system Maslow" Raizo had replied coldly.

"Yes, yes, I know that, isn't it obvious?" Maslow had replied with irritation in his voice.

"So what do you want from me?" Raizo enquired.

"Man, if there's anyone who can break through this case it's you!"

"It's not ninja related activity" Raizo pointed out.

"Yes, but helpless children are being abducted, forced into child prostitution and labor, and you of all people would know how it feels, that dead creep abducted you as a child!' Maslow said playing on Raizo's history as a weakness.

"I do not remember anything about that" Raizo growled an unmistakable black fury in his voice.

"Look, I'm sorry man, Mika is also working the case, and by working the case I mean actively involved, doing field work"

Maslow had played his last card, a winning card; he knew it took the M word for Raizo to start paying attention and jump.

"What?" Raizo retorted.

"I'll meet you at your offices" Raizo had said with defeat in his tone.

"Good, I'll be waiting, it's all for the best, you can't keep hiding from her forever you know" Maslow's tone rang with victory but it also had a man to man ring in it especially after the last statement.

Snapping back to reality Raizo heart the distinct sound of little footsteps he knew so well by now. He turned and saw the five year old small blond boy walking down the grass coming towards him.

"You didn't wake me up, I wanted to practice karate with you" the little boy said accusingly.

"It was to early, your oma would scold me Henriech" he smiled ruffling the little boy's head. Henriech was his landlady, Marlene's grandson. The little boy hero-worshipped him and followed him around like a shadow. At first it irritated Raizo when he moved in frau Marlene's quarters. He would catch the little boy peering at him curiously or trying to start a conversation with him. It was Henriech that bought him out of his shell. Just like him, the little boy was an orphan; he had lost his parents to a tragic car accident. He was lucky to have a grandmother like Marlene to take care of him and Marlene's motherliness had extend to Raizo too.

"But I want to fight, I want to beat the bad people" Henri said with conviction of a five year old.

"It's not about beating the bad people, it's about controlling yourself, and being strong inside here" Raizo pointed to Henri's little chest.

"But you can beat the bad people too Raizo, can't you?" his eyes widened looking up at him.

"Yes the bad people who try to harm oma and Henri"

"You and you, come in here now!" Marlene called out standing on the porch hands on her waist. It was breakfast time, Marlene never allowed Raizo to cook for himself even if he had his own kitchen and she insisted on partaking mealtime together. Raizo scooped Henri in his arms and went with in him, ready to face the day.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I felt I had to open this chapter with Mika listening to a song , Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown No Air. It really captured the mood and story of what was going on inside Mika and Raizo, and the story behind it. enjoy and review!

**Chapter 2**

Tell me how am I supposed to breathe with no air

If I should die before I wake, it'd cos you took my

Losing you is like living in a world with no air oh

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave

My heart won't move, it's incomplete

If there was a way that I'd make you understands.

"My God, can't they play less whiny songs for a change on this channel?" Mika murmured to herself switching the TV off after coming from her room, changed and ready for work. She had woken up a bit late because she had stalled for minutes in bed thinking about her dream. She swiftly changed her wristwatch and saw she had no time left for breakfast. She would grab some at work. She examined her outfit, jeans and a light grey jersey over a dark grey top, it wasn't bad, the color reflected her mood today as well. Her wavy black hair now longer was pulled back in a ponytail. She was thinking of getting bangs for a change, the caramel highlights had worked so far. She snatched her laptop and folders before she went into another daydream.

In her car, whilst driving Mika liked to reflect a lot and get a little lost in her thoughts. That song she had switched off at home had bought her a little wave of emotion. It had been three months and she had been coping well with the trauma of what had happened.

She had healed well and steadily. The doctor had said she was lucky her heart was on the right side of her chest. She had a rare condition called dextrocardia, which usually affected 1 in 12 000 people. Mika had always thought of it as a curse, to be born different and to have to take extra care of her health. Now she was content, grateful and happy, her curse had indeed turned to her blessing.

It wasn't just the unimaginable terror of that blade slicing into her , it was also the terror of being afraid of shadows, in her home the lights were always on and when walking any sign of a shadow sent her into full fledged panic that made her paranoid. Bit by bit her therapist had helped overcome her fear till she had improved and learnt to relax. She hadn't forgotten about Raizo her savior and protector.

She had woken up in hospital, various tubes attached to her and the first word she had uttered was his name. Ryan had calmed her down and told her he had survived then she had gone back to sleep. She kept waiting for him to show up but he never came. It was when Ryan had told her he was not going to come; he had no idea where he had gone that Mika had understood. She had cried but Ryan said it was wise to give a person time to themselves; he needed to find himself especially in the wake of all that had taken place. Mika reminded herself they were nothing but just allies who had helped each other in the face of danger. It still hurt Mika that he had just left without even saying goodbye after all they had been through.

"Coretti, you're late, how are you this morning?" Maslow said coming to her desk at work.

"Uh oh" Mika said setting her things down and raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Maslow had a slight frown.

"That tone you used to greet me, its way too jovial and oily, what can I do for you Ryan?" Mika had a knowing smile.

"Well,uh, nothing, you okay?" Maslow was clearly deflecting.

"Yes, just woke up late, need some strong caff, I was day dreaming a lot" Mika shrugged.

"Perhaps I can make one dream come true" Maslow had a mysterious smile.

"Really, can you?" Mika was getting used to Ryan's sometimes flirtation

"I have, something for you, shall we?" Maslow gestured to his office.

"I knew you wanted a favor Ryan" Mika rolled her eyes following him.

Her heart must have stopped beating for a short while when she entered Maslow's office. She froze, stared at what was before her, stared for a moment. He had been standing looking outside Ryan's window his back at the door and had turned when they entered. Tall, striking, an expectant look on his face.

"Raizo!" Mika choked and before she could stop herself she half ran, half flew, half stumbled and threw herself at him blinded by the tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his torso. Raizo wasn't prepared for the hug but he felt its full impact, slowly he put his arms around her and closed his eyes breathing in her familiar strawberry and magnolia scent. He exhaled feeling a rush of different emotions flood him. He hadn't expected that it would feel like this.

Maslow felt oddly out of his depth watching Mika and Raizo embrace. Even the way they looked into each other's eyes after they drew apart was creepy and made him a bit uncomfortable. He felt like he was intruding on something private and sacred.

"Raizo, how-…what-why?" she spluttered feeling all sorts of emotions and questions clouding her.

"Easy, Mika, relax" Maslow detected a note of hysteria creeping in her voice.

She turned to Maslow a frown on her face

"You! Don't you start with me, you knew where he was all along?" she demanded

"Mika, its okay, breathe, I'm here" Raizo said holding her shoulders his dark eyes piercing hers.

She shook his hands off her,

"And you, don't even say a word, just because I'm happy to see you doesn't mean I'm not angry at you or have forgiven you" she poked his chest with his finger. Raizo and Maslow exchanged a look which seemed to make her more upset.

"So am I going to get my answers, or you two will keep on giving each other bromance looks?"

"She's angry" Raizo chuckled darkly.

"I've never seen this side of her" Maslow joined in.

"I did" Raizo said fondly thinking of how she had budged in and tried shooting Ozunu and the look on her face when she had shouted.

"You know, you two can continue with your epic bromance and talk about me as if I'm not there" Mika fumed looking from one to the other. Then she exited the office, slamming the door on them.

Maslow didn't miss the way Raizo's jaw hardened and the look on his face, for a man who rarely displayed his emotions, that was saying a lot. Raizo sighed and exited the office too without a word.

Mika found herself in the Europol archive room, breathless and tears threatening to spill out once again. She was a kaleidoscope of emotions, each one strong as the other. The joy she felt at seeing Raizo was beyond ordinary. She felt elated, like she was riding a wave. At the same time she felt angry, that he had just left her like that, no explanation and now he had waltzed in her life again. She felt wary too, how long he was going to stay, would he leave again, vanish into the shadow like they all did. She noticed she had been staring at the same bookshelf for minutes. She tip toed for a book just to distract herself, a long hand reached for the book behind her shadowing her. She gave a start and turned to collide head on into Raizo.

"You, can't you stop that creeping ninja thing you do!" she exclaimed with irritation.

"You are still angry with me" he said matter of factly setting the book on the lower shelf, then rested his arms on either side her. Mika felt a bit dizzy, he was too close to her and he was looking down at her comprehensively. She tried to escape under his arm but he didn't move.

"Raizo, there are people, the way you're standing around me isn't exactly professional" Mika noticed a few people passing by glance them curiously, she tried to push him but it was like pushing a statue.

"You could start by forgiving me" he said unrelenting.

"I could strangle you" she seethed,

"You can always beat me later Mika" he smirked

"I want a freaking chain blade too!"

"I have plenty of those too" he smiled a teasing tone creeping into his voice.

His eyes held hers, Mika took a deep breath and looked away, she didn't know if he did it on purpose. The way his dark eyes smoldered hers was a bit scary, edgy, yet irresistible.

"You're forgiven—for now!" she emphasized. He smirked and then he finally removed his hands.

"I'll be seeing you Mika" he said retreating then he left.

"Cocky ninja "she muttered.

"Is he your man, Mika?" Inge, the girl who had shared Mika's workstation asked her with a giggle. She had run seen them in the archives.

"What? No, he's not-he—uh, we once worked together on that infamous ninja case" Mika stuttered.

"Wow, he's so yummy, I never knew there were such hybrids of Asian men" Inge peered at Raizo who was talking with Maslow outside his office.

"He uh-, he hardly notices women though" Mika watched Raizo talk to Maslow, there was an air of confidence around him, he had a drawing in aura that was laid back as well as commanding.

"Hmm, he surely notices you" Inge giggled. Raizo gazed at Mika for a brief moment, arms folded.

"He's a tease" Mika blushed tugging her ponytail self consciously.

"Every woman is talking about him, he's hot news in the stats department" Inge had a conspiratory tone.

"Uh, Inge, have you had breakfast yet?" Mika changed the subject.

"Nein, not yet"

"I was thinking of going for breakfast, care to join me? Mika stood up taking her handbag.

"Jar, sure, I'd love to" Inge gave her a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: In this chapter I basically dealt with emotional baggage, it serevs as a bridge to re connection of my main characters. For Mika and Raizo to relate to each other they had to first deal with their emotional baggage, they have to come to some sort of realization of their past actions and how it would influence their present.

Sometimes you just didn't know you could miss somebody so much until you saw them standing right before you, Raizo thought to himself whilst bringing a casserole to the table, Henri following behind with the salad dish. Helping Marlene was now a favorite of theirs; it was now a rule that the guys set the dinner table and served meals. Raizo had been reluctant and sulked at first when Marlene kept calling him in his first days to help her set the table with Henri.

It hadn't taken him long to read the situation, that it was Marlene's way of involving him. Coaxing him out of his shell and it had worked finally in the long term. It was the closest thing Raizo had ever had to a real family in his whole life. Now he knew what family was supposed to be and what it felt like. It was nothing close to what Ozunu had said of family. Ninja training had given him survival skills, had made him slightly superior to the ordinary man, had sharpened his senses and his knowledge of people but all it had done was to harden his heart, isolate him from people. It was one of the reasons he had taken residence in Marlene's quarters. He wanted people around him, he was tired of living alone, he wanted to start living his life the way life was supposed to be lived.

Breathing in Mika's familiar scent while she hugged him, Raizo realized just how much he had missed her. She had been the first person he got close to outside the Ozunu world and the second in his life. The first had been Kiriko, the teenage girl who trained alongside him and many others but that had ended in a tragedy that was forever written inside him.

If she anything she looked more lovely and as expressive as always, he had admired that about Mika, she was the most expressive person he had ever seen and her expression always went with what she said. The only time she had lied to him was about her jeans size when he needed to steal some clothes after they were running and Raizo had told her so much to her embarrassment. He told himself they were mostly friendly feelings fueled by their alliance and borne out of convenience to keep each other alive. However they had also formed a bond, they kept saving each other's lives and fighting for each other whilst being on the run from a pack of ninjas hunting them. Their bond had obviously deepened and when he saw her today he realized just how much.

"Thoughtful much Raizo" Marlene said teasing him the table.

"A little" Raizo inclined his head and smiled.

Mika was earlier at work than usual today. She had a restless night, she had kept tossing and turning, tried reading but nothing worked. Raizo's resurfacing had shaken her to her very core. She didn't know why he was back and for how long he was going to be around. Right now it was going to be very different, their lives were not under threat, and they were not running or fleeing. How could they relate to each other on a personal level for now? Would what they had, carry over into this moment, this time.

A small khaki bag was set on her table. She looked up at the man who stood before her, his height imposing as usual. He had on his usual dressing, jeans, no leather jacket this time and to her surprise a grey long sleeved neck buttoned t-shirt, Raizo rarely or never wore light colors as a rule, she now began to wonder what else had changed in his life besides the dead look in his eyes being gone. He must have raised some eyebrows from the ladies with the way his biceps were rippling in hit t-shirt.

"Raizo, you should stop sneaking on me like that" she tried to sound angry

"You should eat, I bought you some breakfast" he gestured at the khaki bag.

"I don't usually eat in the morning"

"You should, it's good for you" he reasoned glancing at her.

"What's in there anyway?" she opened the bag.

"Cheese croissants and de caff" Raizo told her.

"Health freak, I know you don't like caffeine"Mika took a bite of the stuffed croissant and nodded.

"Hmm these are so nice" she said in mouthfuls.

"Marlene makes them"

"Marlene? Who's Marlene?" Mika froze; to hear Raizo talk about someone else, especially a woman was a first.

"My landlady' he explained.

"Land lady?"

"Yes, I uh rent her quarters—I didn't want to live in isolation anymore" he said in a self conscious rare tone, there was a dawning look on Mika's face.

"S o you were here, all along a drive away?" she said incredulously.

"Mika, I wanted you to be safe, away from any reminder of the bad things I bought in your life" he tried to reassure her seeing her expression.

"No, no, no, Raizo, I was the one who made that investigation, who opened a can of worms, I was the one who had a target on my forehead. So you don't get to say stuff like that to me, you didn't do it for me" Mika had stood up and crossed over to him.

"We were not sure if they had gone forever"

"By "we" you mean you and who? Okay I got this-, you and Ryan right? You made this classic plan, the whole "clean break" thing" there were tears in her dark brown eyes.

"I would have been killed already thank you" she snapped.

"I would never let anyone come near you" he growled.

"You know what Raizo, in your country; you say if you save someone's life, you're responsible for them. You saved mine, you decide to leave. I saved yours, how come I didn't have a say in it too?" there was a pained expression on her face.

"Mika, you don't understand, where was my place, I hardly fit anywhere, Mika look at me" he said gently.

"We could have figured that out, Raizo. Together. I would've helped you figure it all out" she looked up at him, her voice earnest.

"I'm sorry Mika" he said sincerely. Raizo outstretched his hand to cradle her cheek then Maslow approached them.

"I need to see the two of you in my office" he said totally oblivious to the atmosphere that surrounded them.


	4. Chapter 4

Mika, I showed , Raizo, what you have so far about this child trafficking situation, he agreed to help, so we're getting started, me and him" Maslow leafed through a folder.

"Another case of your bromance, I suppose, I fielded this case, so I'm as much part of it" she replied coolly.

"Absolutely not" Raizo said in a dangerously low voice

"Excuse me?" Mika laughed dryly.

"The men who kidnap these children are just a surface, the big people up there involved are more dangerous" Maslow explained.

"It won't be my first time to piss off the big people up there" she shrugged.

"Yes, and you barely made it alive that last time" Maslow reminded her.

"What else did you expect Maslow, me riding into the sunset the bad guys gone?" she said sarcastically.

"Mika, if you think you are joining me and Maslow out there you are mistaken, because you are not" Raizo who had been trying to stay out of the conversation finally spoke.

"Well, the thing is none of you will stop me" she had a smug smile.

"I will, I will stop you" Raizo said confidently.

"I'm under the impression that this is my life'

"You haven't been exactly been the good judge in preserving that life" Raizo cut in again.

"So have you!"She snapped back.

"Err guys, cool down a bit okay" Maslow interjected feeling the heat from both sides.

"Maslow, this isn't what you called me for here, I came here so I could replace her role in this operation" Raizo lowered his voice.

"Who's to say you won't die too? She had lowered her voice too.

"Mika, I can take care of myself" he almost pleaded.

"So can I Raizo"

Maslow sighed; the war of words was going on again.

"I almost lost you once Mika, and losing you again is something I'm not prepared to do"

"I almost lost you too, numerous times Raizo"

Maslow rolled his eyes, that was the problem with working with people with unresolved feelings everything became personal.

"Uh, you know what, I'll leave you two to discuss this and come up with a solution" Maslow stood up and left the two of them together.

"I want to help too Raizo, there are helpless children, kidnapped, separated from everything they know to be used by merciless men for their own selfish means" Mika pleaded.

"I know Mika, your research has helped, your efforts has bought this to our attention"

"I can't just sit here and do nothing; I feel it's not enough"

"I know how it feels Mika, I—was one of those children too once remember" he swallowed. Mika looked down the table surface for a moment her feelings a jumble of colors'

"Just—be safe, you and Ryan" she said hesitantly.

"We will be, hey, I promise" raised her chin up with his finger tip.

"And keep in touch with me" she stressed out.

"Mika?" Raizo began, she inclined her head.

"When I come back, you, me, dinner, at my place with Marlene and her grandson Henri, I want you to meet them"

"I'll be happy to" she smiled and tip toed for a hug. They held each other tightly like it was the last time.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: In this chapter I tried to retain some of Raizo's badass antics that have made him the popular badass ninja guy. Expect a certain heart to heart insightful talk between two characters.

Maslow knocked the door of the dingy looking apartment while Raizo blended in the shadows invisible. They had flown to Ukraine where their handler had told them one of the men in the trafficking ring lived. According to their handler he was the one who supervised the auctioning of the children once they arrived. Maslow looked like a regular, he had tried his best to disguise the agent look, and he was puffing a cigar much to Raizo's disdain. The door opened slowly and a sallow looking man with ash blonde hair stood before Maslow.

"Vladimir Udinov?" Maslow asked using a Ukrainian accent.

"What do you want?" the man asked arrogantly. His tight eyes roamed around like a ferret. Before they could engage into any further conversation, Vladimir was caught in a vice grip and dragged inside his house by the neck.

"Hey—what the f—"

"Shut up" Raizo commanded with a growl. He pulled out a chair and shoved Vladimir down on it.

"Rule number one, you don't open the door to strangers tut tut" Maslow said in a sing song tone.

"Hey, hey, what is going on here, who are you?" Vladimir protested looking around. He leapt and tried to make a run for it. Before he could even gain his balance Raizo had caught him with his quick reflexes and pushed him forcefully back in the chair.

"Uh Vladimir, I wouldn't try anything funny with him around" Maslow cautioned. Vladimir fearfully glanced at an unsmiling Raizo who stood with ease and confidence yet everything about him spelled trouble.

"W—who are you? What do you want?" Vladimir asked his arrogance fading.

"We just need you to answer a few questions, we promise not to harm you if you co-operate" Maslow blew smoke from his cigar.

"What questions?"

"About the children you put in containers and ship them here and bid them" there was unmistakable disgust in Raizo's voice.

"What children, you have the wrong man, I don't know any children"

"Let's try that again" Raizo looked down at him.

"Go screw yourselves" Vladimir hissed

"Wrong answer" Raizo applied pressure on his wrist vein, Vladimir screamed crumbling.

"It could really get worse for you Vladimir, I would start talking if I were you" Maslow whispered in his face.

"Okay I'll see you soon" Raizo finished speaking on the phone then he hung up and pocketed it.

"Mika?" Maslow asked joining him. They had returned to their hotel after turning in Vladimir to the Ukrainian authorities, he had co-operated.

"No, that was Henri" Raizo said with affection in his voice.

"Henri?" Maslow inquired.

"My landlady's grandson, we uh—are good friends" Maslow noted the way Raizo said the word 'friends' with so much conviction in it.

"He's how old?"

"Five years old" Raizo chuckled.

Maslow never understood Raizo, just when he thought he had understood the man, he then threw a curveball.

"The way you handled Vladimir, that was—disciplined" Maslow changed the subject.

"You expected me to be very violent, break every bone of his" Raizo said with a hint of sarcasm voicing Maslow's very thoughts.

"I just didn't expect it to be so easy"

"You want to conquer a man, conquer his mind first, once you conquer the mind, everything else is yours"

"Hmm so, is that what you do with women too?" Maslow had a mischievous grin. Raizo smiled a little shyly.

"Come on man, just a few tips here to a partner"

"With a woman it's supposed to be all about energy, if she is the woman the fates have given to you, you should be able to respond naturally to her energy" Raizo explained.

"Energy" Maslow raised an eyebrow.

"We all have natural energies, they influence a lot of things, our actions, and our interactions with people" he said coolly.

"Sounds like gibberish to me man, I think I'll stick to the old way or die lonely. Did the dead creep allow you women?" Maslow poured himself a whisky.

"Sometimes before a mission, they used to hire women to entertain us, me and my bro—them" Raizo said with a slight flinch.

"At your disposal" Maslow grinned.

"But none of them was the one the fates had given me; it did not feel like I think it's supposed to feel like"

"Uh strange happenings indeed, you know, I used to have a crush on Mika" Maslow said in a matter of fact tone. He didn't miss the slight tensing of Raizo's body and the quick flash of his eyes even though he tried to appear expressionless.

"She's very beautiful she's attractive, kind, compassionate, warm, which man wouldn't fall for that?"

"And brave and stubborn too" Raizo added as if to remind him.

Maslow laughed lightly.

"The feelings were not mutual, she sees me as a friend and a mentor" Maslow noticed Raizo's tight expression loosen up and smiled then went on

"I realized it was wrong, besides being way older than her, it would ruin our friendship. Now I see her as just a friend"

"Her heart is special" Raizo echoed the same words he had used three months ago to describe Mika.

"No one would want to lose a woman like that, she's a keeper"

"Does she—have, any other man in her life?" Raizo asked hesitantly, the thought of her with any other man upsetting him.

"No, she's married to her work, I always tell her to loosen up. She'll miss out on life"

"You know, my life began when I met her" Raizo confided. Never the one to usually talk about his feelings to anyone opening up to Maslow proved to be a relief to him.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This chapter is quite long because of the emotional content, human connections. In this chapter we see a lot of emotions flying around everywhere and a special a moment between Mika and Raizo. I personally enjoyed writing this chapter, it's my favorite so far! Review!

Mika stood shyly a little behind Raizo when they entered the main house's kitchen.  
"Marlene, Henri, this is Mika Coretti" Raizo said to a pint sized grey haired woman and a blonde boy seated on the kitchen table playing with building blocks. Raizo took Mika's hand and bought her forward.  
"Welcome to our home Mika, come stai?" Marlene asked in Italian. Mika grinned stepping forward'  
"Molto bene, grazie" she replied and embraced Marlene. Raizo gave a skeptical glance,  
"What, my grandfather was Italian Raizo" she blushed.  
"Yes, I knew from the surname and the beauty too" Marlene teased.  
"My grandmother and my mother are all Jamaican, guess my dad wanted to follow in his father's footsteps, he met my mother after nana took him to Jamaica" Mika further explained shyly.  
"And this young man is Henriech"  
"Oh, he's so cute, hie Henriech" Mika smiled sweetly at the little blonde boy.  
"Don't let the looks fool you" Raizo ruffled the boys hair which shocked Mika and it didn't go unnoticed by Marlene.  
"It's you turn now boys, Mika and I will be waiting in the lounge" Marlene ordered.  
"Men, oma" Henriech corrected. Mika laughed.  
"Okay men" Marlene rolled her eyes then she took Mika's hand leading her to the lounge.

The astonished look on Mika's face didn't go away. She had never seen this side of Raizo nor did she think he would ever do something like this. He was so relaxed; he smiled a lot and talked a lot too. Her jaw had almost dropped to his reaction to Henriech, Raizo and children was something new altogether.  
"Some wine Mika?" Marlene asked holding a bottle of red wine.  
"Sure" Mika nodded and watched Marlene pour some wine for her.  
"We're so happy to have you here, when Raizo said he was bringing someone home we were excited, he has never done that"  
"Uh yes, he's quite a loner" Mika agreed. Marlene seemed to read her mind however.  
"He wasn't always like this you know, when he first came here, have you known him long? Marlene asked.  
"Not very, we once worked on a case together, he saved my life" Mika said fondly.  
"It took Henriech to draw him out of his shell that is why they are close; my grandson is the only person who broke through his walls"  
"I can see they have a strong connection, he must an amazing child"  
"Raizo was withdrawn, I sensed this sadness inside him, this anger, he was a tragic work of art, somehow my grandson saw through it all."  
"My nana always used to say children know better, they see through everything in their simplified view of the world" Mika thought of her grandmother warmly.  
"My grandson is an orphan too, you know, my son and his wife perished in a car accident, of course he's too young to really grasp death but I believe God sent Raizo to us, Henri sees him as a friend, a father figure, he needed a male figure in his life"  
"Raizo is such a beautiful soul, I'm sorry about your son" Mika squeezed Marlene's hand. Being in the company of an older woman was refreshing and insightful.  
"I'm so proud of them both, Henri as young as he is for reaching out to Raizo and Raizo for wanting to be found, for the man he is becoming"  
"Dinner is served" announced Henri followed by Raizo, another surprise again for Mika. He caught her eye and smiled at her with his characteristic smirk.

"I hope Marlene wasn't telling you any more lies about me "Raizo teased at the dinner table.  
"Ah uh, girl talk" Mika winked at Marlene.  
"I hardly have any females in this house it's a relief" Marlene said superiorly.  
Henriech dropped his fork and whispered something in Raizo's ear. Raizo grinned and looked at Mika who blushed looking down.  
"See, I live with gossips in this house and they are men, men!'" Marlene said in mock outrage. Raizo was still studying Mika with a grin on his face then he spoke.  
"Henriech wants to know, if Mika, is my girlfriend" he smirked. Henriech giggled embarrassedly.  
Mika noticed everyone had gone quiet waiting for her to reply.  
"Uh, Henriech, Raizo and I, we're very good friends' she explained with a blush.  
"She's my very special friend" Raizo added giving her a look of adoration which Marlene noticed.  
Dinner was a noisy affair, with all of them contributing to the conversation. Mika understood why it was hard to keep secrets or stay in your own shell in this house. Their transparency and respect for each other drew her in. even if they were all different ages they treated each other as equals. She could see why Raizo had thawed out; he had found his place here. They had given him what he had never had, a true sense of family, what family was supposed to be and what it meant, through Marlene he had found a feminine touch as well as motherly love and through Henriech he had seen what childhood was supposed to be and feel like. He had found a place where he truly belonged at last; Mika felt a warm feeling spread inside her.

"So basically, you never use your kitchen? Mika noted once they were in Raizo's quarters after they were done with family night. She was in his kitchen getting tea things ready. She noticed Henriech's childish crayon drawings stuck on the fridge as well as photos of him and Raizo.

"Marlene makes sure of that". Mika gave a start; she hadn't noticed he had come to join her.

"Wow, still creeping me out Raizo!" she frowned a bit turning to face him, he was smirking well naturedly.

"You were great, they liked you" he said of Marlene and Henri.

"Seriously did they" Mika wanted his reassurance, the "meet the family" aftermath always made her nervous.

"Who wouldn't like you Mika, gorgeous, funny and stubborn" he teased with affection ringing in his voice.

"And you; have changed a whole lot, I liked the old you but I like the new you more" Raizo looked down at her, her brown eyes brimming with sincerity and admiration. He slowly raised his hand and touched her face.

Mika forgot to breathe for a moment her eyes still glued to his; there was a mystified expression on his face as if trying to figure her out.

"Uh—hey, the water's just boiled, why don't we make the tea" she said wildly in an effort to diffuse the tension that had taken over. She looked around and quickly crossed over to where the steaming kettle was. She didn't dare look back at him to see the look on his face for fear she would rush back into his arms.

"The cups are-"she didn't get to finish that statement. Raizo's hands rested on her waist and he gently leaned her against him.

"You talk a lot when you're nervous" he murmured in her hair with a smile reminding her of what she once said the first night they met after she had just rescued him in the Europol car park.

"I get nervous a lot when I'm around you" she admitted turning to him.

" I know" he whispered then bent down and begin to kiss her.

Mika had imagined kissing Raizo before, but the real deal was more than what it was in her imagination. She wrapped her arms around his neck on tip toe getting lost in the moment. It was like a volcano, slowly simmering beneath the surface then suddenly bursting out with so much force. They drew apart for a brief moment to catch their breath, she risked a glance at him, his eyes were darker and his jaw was tightened, his expression so tender. She wondered what her face looked like to him, she could only imagine, eyes wide, face flushed, all the signs of an aroused woman. He took her face in his hands and this time she was more than ready for him. She trembled feeling his fingers in her hair as their kissing intensified with each passing minute. She didn't want to let go, for fear that she would wake up and it would be just a dream or a cruel joke.

Raizo chuckled momentarily at her struggles to move closer to him and be even with his height. He effortlessly lifted her up and set her on his kitchen counter without stopping the kiss. He groaned when she came into contact with his hard on. His hands tightened on her hips and drew her close to him, she made a purring sound and wrapped her legs around him. He trailed kisses on her neck inhaling her familiar strawberry and magnolia scent. He wanted her, he wanted to get lost in her. Raizo ahd never felt like this before, he never had an overwhelming desire to sensually dominate someone.

It was one thing to have a dream and quite another to have it come true thought Raizo, how many times had he dreamed of holding Mika in his arms? He realized there was nothing to be scared of, that's how it was supposed to be and if it was up to him, for always.

There was a buzzing sound coming from somewhere, it took them a while to realize it was Raizo's phone vibrating on the kitchen counter. He reluctantly stopped the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers breathless. He wanted to ignore the phone call, but he also knew who it was, it was Maslow and it meant he had something important to say. Without letting go off Mika he reached for the phone with his free hand.

"What, Maslow?" he asked in an oddly distorted voice that didn't sound like his own at all. He took a deep breath to make himself sound normal after Maslow asked if he was okay. Mika played with his hair while he talked; she loved its texture and deep ebony color, he shot her a brief look and they smiled at each other. He was half listening to what Ryan was saying now and half watching the woman in his arms.

"Is everything okay?" she asked as soon as he hung up.

"I'll switch that off next time" he grumbled and she laughed.

There was a little moment of silence as the reality of what they had just done dawned on them. For a while, both of them thought the other was going to apologize and say it had been a mistake, it wasn't supposed to happen but the look in each of their eyes said it wasn't, if anything it felt right.

"Nae sarang" Raizo whispered drawing her into his arms again and held her stroking her hair.

"Care to share the meaning?" she murmured her eyes closed.

"Hmmm it's Korean, since you're the forensic researcher you're going to have to find out for yourself what it means" he teased.

"I think I should get going home now Rai"

"What did you just call me?" he drew back to look at her, with a grin.

"What?" she giggled and drew his face down then kissed him.

"You were saying?" she continued with a pretentious expression. Raizo just gazed at her wordless, she laughed at him and then suddenly he lifted her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Raizo! Put me down!" she giggled trying to get down

"I'm taking you home before you mess with my head any further" he picked up his car keys and strode outside to the garage with Mika still protesting. Mika groaned when he put her on the seat and buckled her seatbelt, she gave him a sulky look; he smirked and kissed her forehead then closed the door on her.

"Hey do you ever listen to any music in here?" Mika asked fumbling for the radio switch.

"Rarely" he admitted focusing on the road. Mika searched on for different stations with eligible music.

"Wait, I love this song" she grinned nodding her head turning the volume up and began singing along.

Raizo wasn't really a fan of music; he had been raised to revel in silence most of his life.

You think I'm pretty without any makeup on

You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong

I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down

He glanced at her with a smile, now this he would listen to, if she sang, even all day. She kept amazing him from time to time; he was yet to see a less uptight side of Mika. He enjoyed everything about her and when she was happy he was happy too.

Before you met me I was all right, but things were kinda

Heavy, you brought me to life

Now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine

"And now the forensic researcher sings" he teased

"Uh she does a little of both" Mika blushed

"She's terrible" he joked and she gave him a little punch on the shoulder

"Did they have choir at Ninja school?" she used the term that had made him smile the first time they had a conversation in the car.

"I was the lead singer" he replied with a straight face making her laugh, his dry humor always caught her off guard.

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's runaway and don't ever look back, don't look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe this is real

So take a chance…

She was surprised when they arrived at her place. They quietly walked upstairs holding hands.

"So….." she began, after they arrived at her door.

"So-this" he slightly lifted her off her feet with one hand to be even with and kissed her.

Mika slid down her door after closing it with a grin on her face. She did feel like a teenager falling in love for the first time and it was a good feeling, that someone her age could still feel like that about a person. Wasn't this the age where you had done it all and seen it all that it didn't feel so overwhelming? She strangely felt a little dizzy from the feeling, she felt like her heart was on fire.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This chapter is another favorite of mine, it cements what has always been there between Raizo and Mika. The movie gave me the impression that they were both intense people especially Mika. So we're going to see another shade of Mika's intensity and the gravity of her feelings for Raizo and we're going to see the classical Mika who's a relentless force.

"Mika you haven't said anything since we started the debriefing" Maslow noted to a rather withdrawn Mika who had a somber expression on her face.

"I don't know—I'm worried Ryan" she admitted exhaling; Raizo gave her an inquisitive look.

"About?" Maslow raised an eyebrow.

"You said you want to intercept the ship when it docks in Marseilles, you have no idea about the security there, and obviously they can't do this operation without some hired mercenaries to gun down anyone who so much tries to get in the middle of things."

"Mika, I'm going with a couple of my men, and we have Raizo, no one can match his stealth"

"But these men have guns!" Mika exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, how many people has Raizo ki—terminated?" Maslow seemed to flinch at the idea itself that Raizo had a lot of bodies in his name. Raizo on the other hand remained almost expressionless; anything to do with his unpleasant past was an unwelcome subject.

"Can't you just alert the French Intelligence?"

"I don't need to remind you about jurisprudence, cutting the red tape is a problem and how many criminals have gone free because of that, that's why we're Europol, it gives us jurisdiction anywhere on European soil."

"I know that" Mika said timidly. She didn't want to think about the grave peril that usually came with such operations and the thought of Raizo getting hurt or worse killed when they were just starting to find each other was unbearable.

"Smile please" Raizo said to Mika after they were done with the debriefing and Maslow had gone to get his squad together and start planning a strategy.

"I'm worried Rai" she said again.

"I'll be ok Mika" he reassured her, he didn't like seeing the unhappy expression on her face.

"I've just found you; I don't want to lose you" she admitted voicing her biggest fear.

"I won't be lost" he chuckled adding the humor, Mika gave him a tight smile. He drew her in his arms not caring who would see them and hugged her tightly, kissing her as if to seal the deal.

Maslow gave Raizo a quick glance whilst they were seated in the Europol jet plane after they had ambushed the illegal child trade ring in Marseille. He had never seen Raizo in full action until today and he seeing him like that gave him a new respect and fear for the man. He would never want to be on the receiving end of his wrath. He wondered how Mika was so comfortable with him. The look on Mika face whenever she was around him was the opposite of how he and the other people felt. He had spent time with him but he always felt edgy especially when he went silent like now.

The look of revulsion on Raizo's face when they had opened the shipment container to reveal dozens of children cowering in the darkness scared and holding on to each other did not escape Maslow. From their different walks of life Raizo and Maslow had witnessed unspeakable horrors, even took part in some of them. Mentally they were prepared to deal with such situations like this and still be able to handle themselves professionally no matter how much their emotions were affected. However the blood bath that Raizo had almost unleashed after they evacuated the children was terrifying, it was Maslow who had intervened, stopping him and reminding him that Mika would never want him to do this. It had somehow brought sense in him and calmed him down. If it wasn't for that, Maslow was going to have countless of heads separated from their necks to account for to his superiors not to mention to have to face Mika who would blame him for involving Raizo in the first place.

Raizo hadn't said a word after that. Maslow had tried engaging him into a conversation to no avail; he got short, curt, brief answers or just nods. He knew Raizo didn't talk much but he sensed something was bothering him, he looked pale, his expression taught as if he had internal struggle going on within.

Mika paced up and down in her apartment pulling her gown tighter. She had tried pouring herself a glass of wine to calm her nerves down but it was no use. She kept on trying Raizo's phone and it always led her to voicemail. He had promised to call again after she had spoken to him hours ago when he landed in France. It was so unlike Raizo especially when it came to her. She tried Maslow's phone now and it signaled that the number was busy.

"Damnit Maslow" she swore under her breath. She took her car keys ready to go outside but where would she go to. She had no idea where they were right now so it was just as pointless, she just at least needed to know Raizo was okay.

She half flew to her door when she heard a knock; she fumbled with the locks and opened it hastily ready to fall into Raizo's arms. It was Maslow and he was alone.

"You okay, Coretti?" Maslow asked seeing her breathless state and disturbed look.

"I tried to call you" she said accusingly then before he could answer she gave him a suspicious look.

"Where is he?" she made emphasis on each word.

"Hey, hey, relax Mika, why don't we sit down" Maslow took her by the shoulders and sat her down in her couch.

"Ryan, I said where is he?" Mika repeated dangerously.

"Mika, why don't you listen to what I have to say first?"

"I don't have time for this shit Ryan" Mika half shouted glaring at him.

"He's okay, it that makes you feel better" He heard her breathe a sigh of relief at this.

"Why is his phone off, why isn't he with you?" she demanded

"He's uh—not himself Mika, I think seeing t-the children brought sad memories to him, I think he needs time alone"

"I need to change, I'm going to him" Mika stated as a matter of fact.

"Did you hear what I said Mika, it would be wise to give him some time to himself, he'll bounce back I'm sure"

Maslow tried to explain but Mika gave him an incredulous look as if what he was saying didn't make sense at all. She ignored him and went to her room and in just a few minutes she was back and had changed.

"You can make yourself comfortable Ryan; I'll be seeing you shortly" she told him almost coldly.

"He's a man Mika" Ryan said quietly seeing that there was no stopping her.

"He's the man I love" she declared fiercely almost surprising herself as well as Ryan.

He knew there were feelings between Mika and Raizo, it was clear to everyone who saw them together. They had this creepy way of looking at each other that made everyone around them including him uncomfortable and out of their depth; they turned the most public situations into private moments by their silent conversation. He watched Mika leave, a determined look on her face, she was always a force to be reckoned with when it came to things she was passionate about, and nothing would stop her.

Mika felt tears sting her eyes that at his darkest moment, Raizo had chosen to shut her out once again. Just when she thought she had gotten through to him he had just chosen to crawl back into his shell and alienate her and the rest of the world. To distract herself from just breaking down into tears Mika switched on her car radio and tuned for a random station.

Heart beats fast, colors and promises

How to be brave, how can I love

When I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt certainly goes away somehow

One step closer…

It was eerie how music sometimes reflected your state of mind. Music was a total constant, that's why people had such a strong visceral reaction to it. Because a song could take you back instantly to a moment, or a place, or even a person. No matter what else had changed in your world that one song stayed the same, just like that moment.

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years, love you for a thousand more


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hmm well, this is quite a short but great chapter, it's loaded with intense Raizo and Mika moments. We get to see just how Raizo feels about Mika, the depth of his feelings and what it means to him to have someone like her in his life and how slowly he is freeing himself from the past. Review!

Mika took a deep breath before knocking on Raizo's door, what if he just chose to shut the door in her face or worse ignore her. It was worth the try, because Raizo was worth it to her. They had once fought for each other tooth and nail, almost died for each other more than once. Mika would fight for him again, comfort him and be there for him. Because that was what a good captain did, a good captain went down with the ship, he didn't desert it when it was sinking, and he stayed aboard trying all he could to keep it afloat and when it seemed to be hopeless he would sink with it, as sign of good faith and love. The door opened and there stood the love of her life. She bit her lip hesitantly wondering what to say but she realized she didn't need words at all. She hugged him fiercely holding on tightly to him.

"Oh, Rai" she whispered taking his face in her hands. He had a pained look in his eyes she had last seen three months ago.

"It's going to be okay, do you hear me? I'm here for you" she assured him. Raizo turned away trying to drown out Mika's voice. She didn't understand what was going on inside him and never would.

"Raizo, don't shut me out please, don't turn this back on me" she said softly on his turned back and went on to wrap her arms around him leaning on his back.

"Not just me, everyone else, Marlene, Henri, we're all here for you, you're not alone in this whatever you're feeling right now" she murmured.

"Mika, I—to think I was once one of those—children, I could fight, I could defend myself, what about them?" his voice was barely audible. Mika sighed and went on to face him.

"You did something, you saved them, and many others behind you are going to do the same, you made all the difference in the world by doing that"

"What about the countless men I have killed when I was with Ozunu, they could have been someone's father, uncle, grandfather"

"Raizo, that was the past, you're no longer that person, that's why you're here, that's why you ran away in the first place, and you were never that person"

"You've become this sweet, caring, strong guy and a good kisser too" she chuckled wanting to bring humor to her word to diffuse the tension and tiptoed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Raizo felt the comfort and warmth emanate from Mika while she held him close to her. He wanted to say a lot of things, wanted to tell her how he really felt about what had happened in Marseille. The inhuman anger he had felt at those men, the despair that had crushed him after evacuating the children and the feeling of helplessness that had come with it.

"You must hate weakness in yourself as well as in others" Ozunu had once told them.

All these feelings that Raizo felt were a sign of weakness but now he knew in weakness there lied strength too. It was that kind of strength that made you want to get out of bed and face the day. That kind of strength that kept you going from one day to the next even if it seemed you were falling apart with every minute. Because as much as you wanted to hide and crawl back in your shell you had to come to realize it was not all about you only. There were people who looked up to you, who needed you, who surrounded you, and that, thought Raizo, made all the difference in the world. As much as they drew their strength from you, you also drew yours from theirs and you all kept going.

"I missed you when you were gone" she whispered after they drew apart to catch their breath.

"I missed you too, I always miss you when I'm away from you" he replied stroking her cheek.

"And did you miss me when you once ran away from me?" she pouted making him grin.

"Mika I've always missed you since I met you, whenever we were apart"

"And you kept asking me what took me long every time I came to rescue your sorry ass" she remembered with a chuckle. He bent and kissed her again, making her knees to almost give away.

Mika made an involuntary little sound as the tempo of their kiss changed, from tender to almost urgent. She got lost in the reckless abandon in which they were now kissing, the ferocity of it almost consuming her, like a fire had been lit. Raizo's hands slid from hair to her hips then to her bottom. They slowly drew apart breathless, Mika could feel her heart pounding and knew with his sharp hearing Raizo could hear it just as much.

"Stay" he murmured looking down at her. He looked into her expressive eyes which seemed to ask an unspoken question. For an answer he scooped her up in his arms and carried her away from the lounge to his room.

"Oh Rai…." Mika sobbed into Raizo's shoulder as she came with such a wrecking intensity that she had never experienced before, it frightened her. She felt like she was breaking into a thousand pieces, like every wall she had ever built around herself broke down and melted like wax in his arms. Raizo intertwined their fingers on her pillow looking into her eyes as if they held some treasure inside them.

"Ssssh, its fine nae sarang " he murmured in her ear in his native language, it meant "my love" it was just a term that had come to him without much though, whenever he thought of Mika he thought of good things and he always thought of her as belonging to him. He heard the steady hum of the stereo coming from the lounge playing some soft music.

Stay with me don't fall asleep too soon

The angels can wait for a moment

Come real close, forget the world outside

Tonight we're alone; it's finally you and I….

Aaaah it was meant to be like this, not without you

He stroked her hair away from her sweaty forehead and kissed her lovingly. He was so happy to have her, to experience such a beautiful moment with her, to become a part of her just like she had become part of him. He felt quite elated, and light, like he was soaring in the sky without wings, no gravity to pull him down. He watched her fall asleep now by his side, she had no idea how heartbreakingly beautiful she looked when she fell asleep. He would gladly lay down his life for her just like she had almost done for him.

Cos when I look at my life, and how the pieces fall into place

It just wasn't right without you

When I see how my path seems to end up before your face

Stayed to my heart, this place where we are, was written in the stars

Raizo had never thought himself worth saving or caring for. Ozunu had told them a man's life was worth nothing compared to that of the clan. Death came and went and nobody cared. When she gave him water while he was captivity it had at first surprised him that she would do such a thing, she had reminded him of Kiriko strongly, but her compassion showed in her eyes and so was the beat of her heart, hearts spoke more than tongues did.

Mika stirred and smiled to herself, it wasn't a dream after all. She felt his arms around her, his head rested on her side of the pillow, his warm breath fanning her face. She opened her eyes and they met his, he was watching her. She blushed and tried covering her face with the duvet

"Don't, I want to see you" Raizo said in his husky baritone voice pulling the cover off her head. Mika giggled and glanced briefly around her.

"What time is it?' she asked seeing the bed lampshade illuminate what appeared to still be darkness.

"Around eleven, are you hungry?" he asked with concern.

"Hmm not exactly, just lost track of time…."

"How? If I may ask?" there was a teasing element creeping in his voice, she laughed lightly

"Let's see, I got a little side tracked by this other hot ninja guy"

"Just a little?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Don't get me started" she grinned thinking the man was gifted down there and was so good in the sack.

"Mika" he started in a half whisper, she inclined her head.

"That was…beautiful" he said struggling to find a word to fully describe what they had just shared. Mika buried her face in the crook of his neck shyly; Raizo laughed lightly and kissed her hair.

"What was your favorite part?" she asked in anticipating tone.

"Every part of it, but the screaming my name part did things to me" he tried to keep a straight face seeing she was already flushing.

"Oh my" she laughed.

"I'd rather hear that, than see you cry or in pain" he said grimly, the thought of Mika suffering was an unwelcome one in his mind.

She stroked his chest, her eyes filling at the glimpse of his scars. Raizo wiped the tears from her eyes and began kissing her gently then he gently rolled her under him as if to reaffirm her. It was the first best night of his life and it hoped he would have many nights like this with her. They finally fell asleep much later exhilarated from their passionate love making.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: This was the hardest chapter for me to write. Not only because of the content that will have many of you want to throw a couple of shuriken at me lol but also because I'm not very good at writing visual stuff. I spent a day just trying to lay it down but I finally decided to go with what came to my mind. By now most of you might have noticed I love throwing in songs, generally I'm a music lover :), but also I imagine I'm writing for a movie or I'm seeing it playing out on TV hence a lot of songs around. Hope you enjoy.

Raizo was in the kitchen putting Mika's breakfast together. He heard the heartbeat first before the footsteps, the way he had always been attuned to Mika's energy never failed to amuse him. Hair disheveled, waking up face, wearing his t-shirt she was still the most beautiful woman to him, and she walked straight into his waiting arms.

"You were not there when I woke up" she pouted looking up at him.

"I had to work out and make you breakfast" she nodded noticing he was only wearing his boxer shorts.

"Marlene will throw a fit" she joked.

"Not exactly, I told her you're here" he explained

"You told her what?" Mika looked a bit embarrassed.

"Mika, there's nothing to be ashamed of, I don't need to hide anything here, especially where you're concerned" he lifted her chin up then grinned appraising her

"Nice t-shirt"

"Oh, it's my boyfriend's" she laughed intertwining her fingers into his raven hair. Raizo's face lit up at hearing those words. He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around him and kissed her tenderly.

"I probably should go and change and get my overnight bag at home" Mika said after they drew apart.

"I'll go with you, eat first"

"You don't have to Raizo; I'll be back before you miss me"

"I'll be counting down the minutes" he kissed her again.

"Uh, Rai, our rate of making out has just hit the Wall Street" she joked.

"The better" he murmured leading them to the couch.

"And breakfast….?" she stuttered.

"I believe I'm holding it" his dry bone humor again. Any further conversation was cut as he reveled in making her his once again.

When she got to her apartment Mika wasn't surprised to find the connection she usually had with it was not the same. She knew staying overnight at Raizo's place overnight had done that to her. This now felt like a second home already, she grinned sheepishly as the thought of living with her warrior boyfriend crossed her mind. She knew it would be blissful, he would spoil her crazy and vice versa, she wondered who would win in going to the deep end for the other. After pushing the door open knowing Ryan hadn't locked it when she left him yesterday she turned back remembering she had left the keys in her car. She would need to lock it after taking her stuff.

Mika had just unlocked the car when a loud explosion thundered and the ground shook as rubble and smoke filled the air. She ducked on the ground covering her head, confused, her heart pounding in her chest. It sounded like a bomb explosion to her; she heard several muffled screams as she tried to make sense of what had just transpired. In a split second it dawned to her that it was her apartment that had exploded. Before she could react she saw two men cross the road to her inserting their hand in their coats, she didn't need to guess that it was a gun that would come out with those hands.

With the surge of adrenaline she had from the explosion she managed to get into her car, the bullet hit the rearview mirror splitting it into shards. Mika blindly reversed hitting other cars parked behind hers, a quick glance back she realized one of the men had run to a car and was starting it.

"Shit, oh my god" Mika swore trying to calm herself; she felt fear, panic, despair, aggressive all rolled into one. She sped her car down the street with the van speeding after her. She took a sharp turn that sent her tires squealing loudly with the forced protest. She knew the road would join with the main trunk, that way she would quickly lose her assailant in the horde of cars and get to call Raizo or Maslow. She was jerked forward as the van hit the boot of her car she made a small scream hitting her forehead on the windshield; she was not wearing her seatbelt. Whether it was a hard hit she didn't care anymore, she wanted to survive; she wanted to make it alive. She felt something warm run down her face, she wiped it harshly knowing it was blood. She increased her speed swerving to the other lane to avoid another inevitable hit. "Hold on, almost there" she said to herself seeing the junction into the main trunk. A bullet tore through the back and hit grazed the side of her seat, Mika ducked letting go the steering wheel.

When an accident happens it's very rare for the victim to witness all of it, they just catch a glimpse of what is to come and brace them for whatever follows. It is said before you die your whole life flashes before you. With her car skidding into the main road Mika only glimpsed another vehicle rushing toward her. Moments of her life played before her eyes, the first time she had eaten ice-cream at her nana's house for her parents never allowed it. Her first visit to Jamaica, how she had spent the day at the beach with her cousins, her first visit to Italy to her nono, and how she had played hide and sick in the olive orchards, Her graduation. her acceptance by Europol, her friendship with Ryan and her first meeting with Raizo, Raizo….

Time seemed to be suspended as Mika's car half flew off the road and overturned on the sideways.

Raizo had taken a quick shower hoping to find Mika back by the time he was done; he dried his hair walking into the lounge for any signs of her. It was eerily quiet, Raizo never had a problem with quietness, and he reveled in it. However there was something different about the silence that ruled his house at the moment. He couldn't even hear a sound or any chirping insects or twittering birds. He switched on the stereo he had switched off earlier on after Mika had gone. He switched to the compact disc jac; Marlene had once given him a cd claiming that it had good calming music to help him with his meditating. The cover was written Westlife and Raizo had found the music odd, the men sang about love, being abandoned and dreams, all things that had not begun to make sense to Raizo at that moment. Now he needed something to distract him from the uncomfortable silence, it seemed to wrap around his heart almost squeezing it and suffocating him.

Took my hand, touched my heart, held me close

You were always there, by my side, night and day

Through it all, maybe come what may

Swept away in a wave of emotion, we're caught in the eye of the storm

And whenever you smile, I can hardly believe that you're mine

Believe that you're mine.

Raizo tried sitting down as the music filled the house but he couldn't stay down for long. He paced to the kitchen, rested his hands on the counter and stopped for a moment looking outside the window.

This love is unbreakable, it's unmistakable

And each time I look in your eyes I know why

This love is untouchable, I feel it in my heart just can't deny

Each time I look in your eyes oh babe, I know why

This love is unbreakable.

He reached for his phone wanting to call her, and then he sighed and let the phone down. He didn't want to be one of those men who trail blazed their women because they failed to show up on time or got sidetracked. And he knew it wasn't like Mika to do this, she had always shown up on time and when she didn't it was because of a valid reason.

Shared the laughter, share the tears

We both know, we'll go on from here

Cos together we're strong, in my arms, that's where you belong

I've been touched by the hands of an angel

I've been blessed by the power of love

And whenever you smile I can hardly believe that you're mine

Believe that you're mine.

Raizo had heard people sing about love, talk about it, and feel lost without it, look for it. It had never dawned to him that one day he would feel that way about someone, probably more than what the singers and actors sang and wrote about. He was in love with Mika; he never believed he would love a person so much like he loved Mika. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her if possible. For him he knew he couldn't see anyone in the light he saw Mika anymore, it was either her or nothing.

As much as he had tried to distract himself from the uneasiness that overwhelmed him, the fact that something was wrong clouded him. In his whole ninja life he had never felt uneasy; the only time that feeling of panic and being uncomfortable had overcome him was when Ozunu's sword had pierced through Mika's chest.

It took a split second for him to look on the vibrating phone's screen and see Maslow's number flashing before answering it.

"Is Mika with you?" Raizo cut to the chase before they had even exchanged pleasantries with Ryan. He knew it was rude but he needed this feeling he had to dissolve. There was silence on the other end from Maslow; he could hear the man breathing though.

"Ryan…?" it was the first time Raizo had ever used Maslow's first name to address him.

"Raizo" there was such gravity in Maslow's tone when he said his name. Raizo closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose feeling the feeling of numbness spread slowly through him.

"W—what—where is she Ryan?" Raizo's voice cracked, again it was a first, even in intense pain before Ozunu tied to the pole, and Raizo's confidence had never failed him, even in staring at death in the eyes but now he could barely find his voice, it sounded hollow. Like it belonged to someone else, not him.

"Mika—there has been an a—accident …." Maslow's own voice cracked.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thanks for the reviews so far, I'm jazzed. Here is chapter 10, I'm not gonna be spoilery here but it has a quite a dark mood compared to all the previous chapter's Raizo's badass side is coming back!

Maslow watched Raizo seated by Mika's bedside holding her hand quietly. He seemed totally oblivious to what the doctor was saying. Maslow had never seen Raizo's inscrutable mask shaken, the only reactions he had seen from the man mostly came when Mika was around or when the subject concerned Mika. It was amazing how a few hours could alter the physical appearance of a man, his shoulders were hunched, he seemed to have withdrawn inside himself, and his eyes were almost lifeless.

"So h—how come she doesn't have any major injuries but the accident seemed fatal and how come she's unconscious?" Maslow asked the grey haired neurologist.

"As I have said sir, she was tossed out of the car when it overturned, fortunately she landed on the grass but she has suffered a slight head concussion" the man explained showing an X-Ray form.

"How serious is it" he asked quietly dreading the answer.

"It's not severe as I initially thought, however I have reason to believe Miss Coretti might have suffered from a trauma prior to the accident. So what happens is; the brain upon receiving trauma sometimes chooses to protect itself from processing the situation, it's like selective perception which medically speaking is a natural process. That is why she is unconscious, the mind is protecting itself" the neurologist said with an air of one giving a lecture.

Maslow nodded and glanced at Raizo to see his reaction but he seemed to not be hearing them, if he did, he showed no sign of it. He was just looking at an unconscious Mika.

"She might wake up any time soon, her brain is showing activity" he gestured at the MRI machine which was monitoring Mika's brain activity then he went on

"As far as my contribution is needed she is okay but I guess my colleagues will have to continuously check for any signs of internal injury or any threat as a result of this accident"

"Thank you doctor" Ryan patted his shoulder in a grateful gesture.

"It's what I do, I'll be back in a few of hours to check on her" the doctor made grim smile and exited the room.

"Need coffee, Raizo?" Maslow asked trying to fill in the dead silence that filled the room except for the low hum of the machines. Raizo shook his head momentarily and heard Maslow exit the room. He had no idea how he had made it through those doors but all he knew he was here and he was now with her. Raizo felt something wet and warm run down his cheeks, he made a grim smile, seeing his own tears. He had been holding it all in all the way while he drove and when he met Maslow. Now, the turmoil inside him seemed to have worked itself out and was brimming on the surface barely hidden.

"Mika, I love you so much..." he whispered stroking her hair repeatedly.

He shivered not wanting to recall his darkest hour, when he had thought she was dead. Everything had come falling apart; every hinge that held him together had loosened. Raizo knew he had lived most of his life without purpose but when he thought Mika had died he felt so lost. Every moment that had led to him being the man he was becoming had felt like a joke, a cruel trick from the Fates, just an illusion, a dream weaved from formless mist. He hadn't led the straightest path in his life, but all those years he had fled Ozunu; he had been atoning for it every single day of his life. At least the fates owed him that, for trying, he was allowed at least to be happy. It had seemed so senseless that the reason for his happiness had just been snatched away so suddenly from him. He began to think of the past three months he was away from her, it was wasted time, they could have done so much together, and they could have been on another level. Now one thing was certain to him, you could never take back lost time and life was too short to be too little.

"Who did this?" he asked Maslow who had returned to the room with his coffee Styrofoam. There was black fury in Raizo's tone, a deadly vehemence that Maslow had never heard before.

"At the moment we don't know, but I have my men all over this. We have so far been able to identify the van that was reportedly chasing her using the subway camera footage at the time the acc—event occurred." Maslow briefed him. Raizo made a curt nod and replied making emphasis with each word.

"You know I'm going after them right?"

'Uh—Raizo, let's not be hasty about this, justice has to be served in the proper manner" the image of what Raizo meant played itself in Maslow's head, and an unwelcome sight it was.

"Rai…." Mika's weak whisper cut all further conversation between the men.

"Mika" Raizo felt his heart jumpstart as if a shock of electricity had been applied to it. Her eyebrows fluttered and she opened her eyes.

"Thank God, Mika!" Maslow exclaimed coming closer to the bed looking down at her.

"I saw it all Rai, everything" Mika's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Sssh nae sarang, it's okay, you're fine, I'm here" Raizo soothed her stroking her hair but she wanted to speak.

"I saw it all, my life, my first ice-cream, Jamaica, Italy, my grandfather's olive orchard. It just played out before me, I was going to die Rai" she chocked back a sob.

"Mika, just relax okay" Maslow said with concern.

"And then—and then I saw you, when I first met you, I didn't want to die that way Rai, not without telling you I love you, not without spending my life with you"

"I love you Mika, I'll always love you" Raizo felt the warm liquid run down his cheeks again.

Here we go again, with the sick bed confessions and the creepy staring each other, thought Maslow with an inward groan. Raizo's robotic air had dissolved once again, holy crap, the man was even crying.

"I'll uh—go and alert the doctor that you're awake" he said once again feeling oddly out of his depth.

"Call Marlene and tell her to come" Raizo said to him, now remembering the look of sadness and concern on his land lady's face when Raizo had told her the news.

"Raizo, whoever did this is probably going to check if Mika is still alive and try to finish her off possibly" Maslow warned after they had left the hospital ward room to let Marlene have her time with Mika. When Maslow had called Raizo to talk, the reluctance on Raizo's face hadn't gone unnoticed.

"I'm not leaving her "Raizo shrugged.

"I know that, that's not my point. I'm saying we have to agree with the doctors to have her discharged and possibly fake her death"

"And then?" Raizo inclined his head. Maslow rolled his eyes; Raizo's lack of reaction annoyed him sometimes.

"I'm arranging for her to be taken to one of our safe houses, and that includes Marlene and the little boy. They could possibly be targets once their connection to Mika and you is known."

"I trust you have many of your men to be with them, because I'm not taking any chances and I want them safe while I find those responsible for this" his eyes flashed at the last sentence.

"Er—Raizo I know how you feel about Mika and all this, but why don't we do this the proper way" there was an anxious ring in Maslow's voice.

"Then you don't know how I feel about her at all" Raizo said coldly then walked away back to the ward room leaving Maslow to process what he had just said.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: This chapter is a bit short, I initially wanted to start the action in this chapter but then I changed my mind and thought we all deserve to see Mika's state of mind after the accident and how it's affecting her thoughts and judgement. I know I'm the writer lol, but I couldn't help feeling sorry for Mika in this chapter. Thanks for the positive feedback and hits to everyone who's reading. Writing for an audience is fun. :)

"Drink this Mika" it will make you feel better, it's chamomile tea" Marlene said to Mika who was lying on the couch in Raizo's quarters.

"Thank you Marlene" Mika gave her faint smile.

"Oh, don't mention it schatz, how are you feeling now?"

"I don't know how I feel Marlene, I've just lost my house, I've lost my car, I almost lost my life and now I'm losing my freedom too, all in less than 24 hours, how am I supposed to be feeling?" Mika's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry schatz, it's all hard to take in at once but we're all there for you" Marlene gave her motherly hug, Mika sobbed like a baby in her arms. Her whole life had gone upside down in less than 24 hours. How did one walk away from such an experience unscathed? How did you begin to make sense of it all? How did you pick up all the pieces and go on with life? She thought of all her family heirlooms, her pictures, her work, her achievements. Every extension of hers now lay destroyed in the rubble and wreck that had become her apartment. Of course they would put together the recoverable stuff and give it to her but Mika had lost more than just material stuff, she had lost a part of herself too, everything she was used to.

For a moment Mika thought she was falling into pieces while sobs racked her being. She felt everything she had been trying to bundle up in front of Raizo and Ryan start to come out.

"It's going to be all right Mika" Marlene whispered. She patted the beauty's back in maternal fashion and waited till the sobs subsided.

"Oma, I can't find my animal farm puzzle, I want to pack it!" Henri called out from outside.

"I'll be back soon, Mika, now finish your tea" Marlene chided letting her go and standing up. Mika nodded like a child and wiped her tears away. Anytime Raizo and Ryan would be back, with the agents who were supposed to take them to a safe house outside Berlin, where they were to stay until the threat was over. While the tea soothed her it also made her sleepy, she dozed off after several minutes.

"Hey, Coretti, time to wake up and hit the road" Maslow shook her gently an hour later. Mika opened her eyes from her dreamless sleep.

"Are we riding shotgun?" she tried to joke despite the pain she felt trying to sit up.

"Hmm no, I bought a tanker, how are you feeling now?" he replied helping her after hearing her wince.

"I'm sore all over, where's Raizo?"

"He's with Marlene and the boy". Mika nodded smoothing the duvet that was covering her and spoke in a conflicted voice that echoed her internal struggle.

"I seem to be famous for opening a can of worms, now everyone is waist deep in the mud"

"You can't save the whole world but you sure do your part Coretti, you're a good woman. Unfortunately we don't live in a world that is black and white, there many shades of grey"

"And I seem to drag myself down with the others" she said sadly.

"Do you think we would stand by and watch you do this alone, do we not all want the same thing at the end of the day?"

"You've been a good friend to me Ryan, the only friend if I must say" she hugged him.

"Best researcher and friend" Maslow grinned.

"Hey, are you ready?" Raizo asked entering the lounge carrying luggage and trying to be oblivious to Mika and Maslow's hug. She smiled at him over Ryan's shoulder and he smiled back. Maslow nodded at Raizo and quietly excused himself.

"I bought you some things" Raizo indicated at the two Louis Vuitton cases he had set on the carpet. Mika looked at the cases and looked back at him.

"Raizo do you have any idea those bags cost an arm and a leg?" she said incredulously.

"Does it matter?" he shrugged not understanding her alarm. With Ozunu's vault and Swiss account now belonging to him, money was the least of his worries, not that he needed it that much, he was happy living the way he was now and he would never be one of those men riding around town in a limousine, wearing a suit and barking orders. He had never grasped the hang of it; to him it seemed like a sad and pathetic existence.

"And…you shopped?" she teased him now, the idea of Raizo at the women's section of clothes and lingerie department was a hilarious one.

"I—uh asked the woman in the store to help me" he said a little self consciously.

"And I got size 36 right this time" he teased back reminding her of their private joke.

"Come with us Rai, we can just decide to forget about this and runaway together and start over somewhere" she said biting her lower lip.

"Mika, I spent seven years of my life running away and hiding" he shook his head reminding her of his time after going rogue on Ozunu. "And I cannot start running again, especially when someone did this to you" he said in a brittle voice.

"You know, I—just want us to start being a normal couple, Rai. I want us to worry about what movies to watch, about who's going to do the dishes. Not about who's going on the chopping block this time, not about who's putting their ass on the line. I almost died today, and who knows how long we'll all live. If it all ends today or tomorrow, is this how we would've wanted to live our lives, is that all there is?" Mika seemed to be questioning herself more than him.

Raizo didn't know how to reply her, because every word she had said rang true; he took her face in his hands.

"I love you so much Mika" he murmured.

"I love you too" Mika bit back the sob that was threatening to choke out of her. Raizo carried her in his arms and took the cases going outside where everyone was now waiting.

"I'm not an invalid Raizo" she grumbled with embarrassment as Raizo deposited her on the backseat alongside Henriech who was grinning elfishly, the idea of one adult carrying another was new and certainly appealing to him.

"Take care of her" Raizo said to Marlene who nodded and smiled, the prospect of fussing over one more person thrilled her.

"My man, I'll see you soon" Raizo ruffled Henriech's hair fondly

"Bye Raizo" the little boy was obviously jazzed about the journey to pay much attention.

"And you….." Raizo raised Mika chin with his fingers and kissed her tenderly in the presence of everyone.

"Oma! Raizo is kissing Mika!" Henri shrieked in the backseat calling to Marlene.

"Stay out of trouble" he finished after she broke their kiss. Mika blushed wishing the seat stuffing would swallow her.

"PG rated stuff there guys" the young agent who was driving them said in a snarky tone, everyone laughed then he started the car after Raizo closed the door. Mika gave him a small wave as the car reversed. He wistfully watched it disappear at the end of the lane, feeling a huge part of his heart had also gone with her.

"You know Raizo, how you managed to stay away from her for the past three months beats me, it's still a mystery to me" Maslow said shaking his head.


	12. Chapter 12

Raizo stood in the shadows, patiently waiting like a predator waits for its prey; then he heard a car come to a stop outside, the slamming of the door and heavy footsteps approaching. How people walked with so much noise never ceased to amaze him. There was the sound of a mobile phone ringing and the owner answered whilst attempting to unlock the door.

"Ja boss, I've just come from the hospital, and the bitch is dead" the man said answering the question asked by the caller on the other side. Raizo felt a pang of anger at hearing Mika being mentioned in such an undignified manner.

"Are you sure Viktor? I can't afford to have mistakes, this little investigation and busting of my operations has caused to me to suffer intolerable loss" the caller replied in an icy tone.

"Hundred percent" Viktor reassured him confidently, he then proceeded to unlock the door.

"One last thing, I don't want this coming back to me"

"That has been taken care of, boss; the van is having a little swim under the lake as we speak. And ja, it was stolen property too" Viktor chuckled fumbling for the switch. The caller seemed to be in approval with what his henchman had just said, and he hung up. Viktor set his take away dinner down on the couch and switched the light on.

"Good evening, Viktor" Raizo's calm voice rang across the room.

"What the f—hey! What are you doing in my house, who are you?" Viktor was obviously startled to see the tall Asian man, who seemed to have materialized out of thin air. He reached inside his coat to take out his gun…

"You don't need that" Raizo said casually, striding to where Viktor was standing. Viktor heard the ring of authority in the man's voice and the confidence in which it was accompanied, he slowly let his hand down.

"Take a seat Victor" Raizo motioned to the couch with his head. Viktor appraised him suspiciously then he laughed and said in an indignant tone.

"This is my house, mate"

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you, and I'm not your mate" Raizo said coldly.

"Who do you think you are? You don't march uninvited into my house and start giving me orders" Viktor replied haughtily. Before he could comprehend what was transpiring or pull out his gun Raizo's kuris agama was on his jugular. As a former military man, Viktor knew one slash on his jugular meant instant death and a fountain of blood. He threw Raizo a disdainful look and sat down.

"So, what can I do for you?" Viktor said fidgeting on the couch, after a bit of uncomfortable silence in which Raizo was looking at him. Raizo took out a picture and put in on the table.

"Do you know her?" he asked Viktor. Viktor peered at the picture and replied

"Oh, ja, that's the bi—lady my boss wanted dead, apparently she's dead" he used a scornful and uncaring tone.

"Why did your boss want her dead?"

"Uh, I don't know mate, we never ask these things, and I just take orders"Viktor tried to feign confidence.

"Take that question again Viktor" Raizo said coolly.

"Well, she with Europol, she was carrying an investigation about you know, a couple of children the boss auctions, so the boss felt killing her would serve as a warning, that Europol should keep their crooked noses out of this"

"So you shot at her and caused her car to turn over" Raizo unsheathed his katana from behind his back fiddled with it looking at Viktor in the eyes. Viktor's eyes widened at the gleam of the blade. Raizo could hear his heart pounding.

"No, no! Ulrich was the one who shot at her; I swear I just drove the van!" his tone was now panicky, the fake confidence gone.

"You hit her car" Raizo stated standing up, he seemed not be hearing Viktor's pleas.

"Hey, listen man, it was nothing personal, and I was just following orders!" Raizo hauled Viktor from the couch and pushed him down.

"No Viktor, it got personal when all of you decided to make my girlfriend your target" Raizo growled.

"She was your girl, I—I had no idea, It was Ulrich, I swear" Viktor wailed. Raizo raised his katana, all it took was just a stroke and Viktor would be a dearly departed one.

Viktor was now openly sobbing like a child begging for his pathetic life.

"I didn't shoot her, man, I swear, spare me! I have children and a wife"

"No child deserves a father like you" Raizo said with disgust being reminded of Ozunu. Raizo wanted the person who shot at Mika, and mainly the one who ordered the hit. Viktor's death was just as worthless as the man was. He spotted a coin on Victor's window seal, ordering Viktor to sit back on the couch; he reached for it.

He handed Viktor the coin

"Toss it" he ordered.

"W—what?"

"Your death is of no use to me just like that coin, head, you live, tail, I kill you" Raizo stated in a matter of fact tone.

Viktor tossed the rusty coin with shaking hands and it landed on the table. They both looked down at the head side showing. Viktor raised his eyes to look at Raizo. Raizo looked back unblinking. There was dead silence between them for a moment, and then Viktor smirked gleefully.

"I live" it seemed more like a question. There was another beat of silence; then Raizo spoke with precision and stood up going to Viktor.

"Yes Viktor you live, but you won't be killing or causing harm to anyone for a very long time" He took Viktor's hand and snapped it; there was the sound of a bone cracking. Viktor screamed in agony.

"What the hell, mate!" he choked.

"You will save as a warning to your partner and boss, after you, I'm coming for them" Raizo took the other hand and snapped it at the elbow, it set an odd angle. Viktor screamed again helplessly.

"And I'm not your mate" Raizo finished in an icy tone then he stepped on Viktor's leg.

"You won't be running away either" he applied pressure and there was a crunch, the sound of a broken leg bone.

Raizo reached into his pocket and dialed a number.

"Raizo?" Maslow's voice sounded on the other hand then he heard Viktor's screams.

"Where are you Raizo and who's that screaming?"

"I believe you need to make an arrest" Raizo replied coolly to say and went on

"Bring an ambulance, or a wheelchair, Viktor can't walk" he looked down at Viktor with disgust on his face. Then he went on to repeat the address to Maslow.

"If they don't find you guilty in your courts Viktor, I will, and I will hunt you down and this time I will kill you, and you'll join your 'mate' Ulrich who's going to meet his end soon" Raizo sheathed his sword back and quietly walked out of Viktor's house.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: This is a very short chapter, it's partly to tone down from the dark content I put in the last chapter. And also just to get a glimpse into the relationship that is developing between three people who are just thrown together because of a situation beyond their control. Thanks for the positive feedback, loving it!

"Oh nooo, I've just been swallowed!" Mika wailed, as she guided her small disk down the snakes and ladders board.

"You got swallowed by the big one" Henri laughed gleefully at Mika.

"Now I'm back to one" she wailed again making the little boy laugh even harder.

"I'm now ahead of you Mika!" Henri took the dice and began rolling it.

"You two are a noisy bunch" Marlene scolded coming into the sitting room carrying a tray of steaming mugs.

"Hot chocolate and marshmallows, danke oma" Henri said with excitement after Marlene had set the mugs down on the coffee table.

"Looks like a treat" Mika peered at the marshmallows floating on the creamy surface of the hot drink.

"So the two of you have decided to spend the whole day in your pyjamas?" Marlene cast them a disapproving look.

"Mika doesn't have a lot of clothes anymore oma, Raizo said her clothes got burnt in a fire" Henri explained, as if this would clear the matter. Mika and Marlene exchanged a quizzical glance.

"So we're saving Mika's clothes" Henri finished, so sure of himself. Mika laughed at this, in actual fact; she couldn't wait to try on the clothes Raizo had bought for her, but since she felt like a patient in recovery she didn't see the need to dress up.

For the past days that the three of them had been in countryside safe house, they had managed to bond. Mika was grateful for the elder woman's presence, Marlene not only fussed over her but she also proved to be good company. Henri's childish perception of the situation and everything around him proved to be humorous as well as uplifting. Seeing the world through a child's view felt a lot like a light breeze blowing in a lifeless place. Mika could see how Raizo had been drawn to Henri and opened up to him; it was that simple one dimensional view that seemed to make sense and that retained some of the innocence the world was losing.

It was moments like these that kept them sane and made them stop worrying about the imminent danger that was always looming ahead. They continued playing the game; then switched on to watching TV. Henri forced them all to watch SpongeBob, it was only after he fell asleep laying his head on Mika's lap, when the two women decided to watch a movie and have time to talk.

"How Raizo tolerates the ball of energy that is my grandson is beyond me, I always want to take a nap after dealing with Henri" Marlene complained.

"Hmm that's Raizo, how he tolerates anything is beyond all of us" Mika said fondly of her man.

"He's a good man, I can see you make each other happy" Marlene smiled at her, Mika blushed studying her cup.

"Three days, that's all it took for me to fall in love with him" she reminisced their short but fateful encounter fleeing from the Hanta Kirra led by Takeshi.

"It was sort of a convenience situation; he needed what I had to carry out his revenge plan, I needed him to stay alive"

"And somehow, you two fell in love" Marlene finished.

"Somewhere between me freeing him and him fighting for everyone in the interrogation basement, and us running away together, everything just happened."

"I don't know Marlene, I just felt like every moment of my life led to that, led to him."

"I think Raizo would say the same too, he used to have nightmares the first days and he said your name a lot" Marlene said with a note of reluctance.

"Did he?" Mika asked softly. Marlene nodded.

"It only made sense to me after he bought you home, that you're the person he dreamt about, he kept telling you to run. Mika, I don't think Raizo is capable of loving anyone like that, the way he loves you, you don't want to lose someone like him"

"I love him too Marlene, but sometimes I feel—he—he just overwhelms me, you know, whenever I'm with him I—just feel like my heart is on fire" Mika looked down at the carpet trying to find the exact words to explain to Marlene.

"Is that a bad thing to you?"

"Yes and no, it's just that I'm afraid of losing him, the three months we were apart, it wasn't that hard because we hadn't progressed anything but I still felt hollow. Now that we're together it's different"

"What are you really afraid of Mika?"

"He hasn't lived much of a life, he's still finding himself, what if he wakes up one day and just decides he wants more from this life, and somehow I'm not a part a part of that more" Mika voiced her concerns out loud.

"You should have seen his face after he heard that you had an accident, I think it looked a whole lot like I felt when I lost my husband, and then my son. He was broken, he reminded of the Raizo who first came living in my quarters. And that Mika, is saying a lot"

"Thanks Marlene, for the heads up" Mika smiled with affection.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: The song I threw in this chapter is New Divide by Linkin Park, I thought it goes well with Raizo's flashbacks and state of mind at this point, the angst and the conflict and the little revelations. Basically a rock song just suited the whole mood of this chapter . Thanks for the positive feedback, and interest!

I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me

I remembered each flash as time began to blur

Like a startling sign, that fate had finally found me

And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve

"You have made me proud tonight Raizo, there are some who believed you would fail, but I knew you would not"" Ozunu's authoritative voice carried across the wind and rain that washed across the Dubai hotel rooftop. His white clothes stained with blood, Raizo outstretched his hand and handed Ozunu the gold watch the dead Kingpin had worn.

"Keep it. It will remind you that every minute of your life is a gift I have given you" Ozunu gave him one of his rare smiles.

In the midst of the ninja formation a petite figure was roughly pushed forward, Takeshi yanked the hood off and it revealed a sobbing young girl.

"A daughter that turned her back on her family, she tried to run, Takeshi hunted her down" Ozunu unsheathed his blade and offered the hilt to Raizo

"It is the law of the nine clans, weakness compels strength, betrayal begets blood" he was motioning for Raizo to kill the young girl. Raizo saw Kiriko's face and all the rage he had been harboring towards Ozunu for having her killed came bubbling on the surface. With his chain blade he struck Ozunu on the eye.

"Kill him!" Ozunu screamed with fury. Raizo tried to fight but they overpowered him, and slashed him and wounded him with several shuriken, then he fell off the rooftop.

As the memories flashed in his mind, Raizo's vigorous tempo increased. He was doing pushups on the bare floor of the basement. He had lost count of how many, he never counted anyway, and counting was for weak people. The death of Ulrich strangely didn't give him the release he sought. It didn't ease up the rage or make him feel better in any way. He thought he was supposed to feel better now that the person who almost killed Mika was dead.

So give me reason, to prove me wrong

To wash this memory clean

Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes

Give me reason to fill this hole, connect this space between

He had found Ulrich in a dingy strip club accompanied by his drunken friends. Killing him had been easy, almost too easy. Like in every club, the lights were dim, it was easy for Raizo to blend in the shadows; the music was loud and so was the noise. All it had taken was a clean slice of his blade and Ulrich had lost his head without seeing anything. When the screams erupted Raizo was already out of the club. How people were so blind and deaf to everything around them confounded Raizo.

Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies

Across this new divide.

There was nothing inside, the memories left abandoned.

There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow

Raizo had always felt a connection with his weapons; they were an unparalleled extension of him. It was an inborn connection; they were a part of him. He had been born to wield a weapon. He had always felt the adrenalin rush and invigorating energy that shot through him every time he held his katana or chain blade or every time he fingered his shuriken. Lately when he held a weapon he felt nothing, the connection had gone, and it was like he was holding just another object, like a kitchen knife or spoon.

And the ground caved in, between where we were standing

And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve

So give me reason, to prove me wrong

To wash this memory clean

Let the floods cross, the distance in your eyes.

At first Raizo had panicked, he had been afraid that he was losing his touch. But his reflexes were still good and his sense of smell and sight was even more sharpened that ever. He had been afraid getting intimate with Mika would weaken him. He understood why Ozunu discouraged any kind of physical intimacy. Because sometimes it came with an unalterable emotional connection like he now had with Mika. Instead of that pull he felt towards his weapons, he felt that pull towards Mika now, instead of the urge to maim and kill Raizo had only felt the need to protect, and his need to protect had nothing to do with a killing frenzy. There were so many ways you could protect your loved ones without leaving a bloodbath, leaving a bloodbath sometimes put you on the same level with the the people who had harmed you. And Raizo felt the revulsion of being compared to people like Viktor or Ulrich.

Across this new divide

In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you deny

And each regret and each goodbye, was a mistake too great to hide

Give me reason to fill this hole, connect this space between

Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies

Across this new divide, across this new divide.

Raizo's brutal workout was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He edged himself up and reached for it.

"Raizo, where the hell are you man? You've just left a shitstorm brewing up here!" Maslow yelled on the other end of the line.

"What do you want Maslow?" Raizo sounded unmoved.

"Don't use that detached ninja voice with me Raizo. You know, as much as you try to convince everybody including yourself, that you're still the dead creep's scholar; you know it's no longer true." Any reference to Ozunu made Raizo flinch but it was also the truth in Maslow's words that side tracked him. It was the first time Maslow had ever shouted at him, Maslow's respect for him had always bordered on fear and reluctance.

"So let's talk about the headless man at the strip club, I've just been alerted by the polizei that a certain criminal on my wanted list is dead"

"He got what he deserved, he tried to kill Mika" Raizo said indignantly.

"Hell yes, I would have killed the bastard myself, but listen Raizo, you can't go on delivering death at people's doorsteps like an angel of death" Maslow sounded agitated.

"So what do you suggest, Maslow? That you and your people track him down?" Raizo replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes Raizo, unfortunately you can't play sir justice balancing out the scales by yourself"

"I'm going for Lundgren now, he gave the order, I'm a step ahead of you" Raizo spoke in a matter of fact tone.

"Which is why I'm calling you, Raizo, let me help you put this guy away forever" Maslow reasoned.

"How long until you find 'enough evidence', like you all say, to arrest him?" Raizo questioned.

"We have evidence, more than enough to put him away for a very long time"

"How, if I may ask?"

"The bastard with the broken arms and leg squealed, the prosecutor cut a deal with him and before you protest, it's not the one where he gets to walk free" Maslow explained.

"So Raizo we need your help to track Lundgren down, then we nail him"

"He has high security, you men will be killed"

"We have kevlars for that, but weren't you planning to go there alone? I want you to cause diversion. That part where you black everyone else in the darkness" Raizo almost smiled at Maslow's dramatic description.

"And to make sure he does not get away" Raizo finished.

"Uh—ok, I'll like to believe that's all you'll do"

"I'll meet you at your office Maslow" Raizo finally said then hung up.

So this was what love did to people, it made you surrender a lot, thought Raizo. It made you lose a part of yourself that you thought you still had a right to. And if you were lucky, sometimes it even completely changed the person you were into a much better person.

For the past three months while he was away from Mika; Raizo had been tethering between two worlds, the new one with Marlene and Henri and the old one which he had come from. Mika had been the missing puzzle piece, the piece that completed everything and took the place of his old world. Love like a fire, while it burnt and consumed everything in its sight, what followed was rebuilding, growth and moving on.

"It's been almost two weeks Raizo; I'm not dealing well with this detention now" Mika complained over the phone to him. He had called her on his way to the Europol headquarters as part of their new ritual which saw them calling each other frequently.

"It's not detention Mika, its safety" Raizo said in an exasperated tone, his girlfriend's feistiness sometimes amused him

"And how come neither of you are fully briefing me on what's really going on down there?"Mika asked suspiciously.

"Because your only focus should be getting better; which Marlene tells me you are" Raizo sounded almost pleased.

"I'm not a child Raizo, I need to know what's really going on or I'll drive there" Mika demanded.

"No, you're not" Raizo growled, the feeling of elation Raizo had a minute before faded. There was pointed silence on Mika's end.

"Mika you're the one who wants us to start worrying about being a normal couple. Does it matter?" Raizo ran a hand through his hair; dealing with Mika when she became cranky was not one of his strengths.

"Meaning you don't?"

"I didn't say that" Raizo sighed sensing her want to pick up a fight.

"So what are you saying Raizo? The usual order? You and your groundbreaking bromance with Ryan, taking care of things and me being left in the dark as usual" she said sarcastically.

"Mika, I'm not fighting with you" Raizo stated in a flat tone. The idea of fighting with Mika was something he didn't like entertaining.

"Yes, you're out there breathing fresh air, roaming around the streets freely, and us, trapped here in a country house with corn fields, the view is lovely by the way"

"What brought this on Mika?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know Raizo, maybe it's because I miss you so much, and how you and I never seem to have a peaceful moment to ourselves without getting sidetracked. In case you didn't notice; I didn't exactly sign up for this" Mika said coldly and hung up on him before he could say more. Raizo hit the steering wheel with frustration and sped down the highway to meet Ryan and get this over and done with.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Sorry for the late update guys! I had taken some time to enjoy the weekend. Thank you for the positive response I'm getting, especially since I'm a first timer, it means a lot to me. Well this chapter echoes the main theme of this whole story. Raizo wants to live not exist and this chapter is like a first step towards that wish. Hope you enjoy :)

"Got you, you old bastard, I've waited for this moment for so long" Maslow said with smirk pushing a handcuffed Lundgren into the police car.

"You'll pay for this; you know I won't be in custody for long right?" Lundgren hissed back through the window.

"Not this time Lundgren, the prosecutor has a charge sheet listing all your crimes and guess what, they are a hell lot of them, as long as my arm I think" Maslow taunted him back.

"You know Lundgren, people like you offend me, you think you can just take advantage of the justice system and manipulate it to your biding. And for that I hope you spend the rest of your pathetic life in prison" Maslow hit the car roof as a signal for the driver to take off. He watched the car drive away with his hands in his pocket, a feeling of satisfaction washing over him.

"Happy?" Raizo's voice said behind him making him jump

"Shit! Raizo, what the hell, you've given me a mini heart attack here man" Maslow cussed. Raizo gave him a good natured smirk.

"Sorry" he murmured.

"Did you just apologize to me?" Maslow gave him a puzzled look.

"Probably" Raizo replied trying to keep a straight face.

"So, what's the plan, what's next for all of us? Now that this case is wrapped up" Maslow asked anxiously.

"I want to start a life with Mika" Raizo said simply.

"You really love her don't you?" Maslow raised an eyebrow. Raizo nodded with a smile.

"Anyway you have my blessing, both of you, and did I mention that the two of you love saving the world" Maslow joked.

"Ryan I uh—think I'd like to call you a friend" Raizo said in a hesitant tone.

"I earned it didn't I?" Ryan chuckled.

"You care about Mika, and to me that's something"

"I suppose you can't wait to drive to the safe house now, so I guess I'll see you there tomorrow" Maslow commented taking his car keys out of his pocket. Raizo inclined his head and the two men parted.

Raizo walked soundlessly following the steady sound of Mika's heartbeat. H e had managed to slip in without setting off the alarm; he saw no point in waking up the young agent and everyone else. The moment he walked into her room her strawberry and magnolia filled his nostrils. Raizo looked down at her, she was sleeping peacefully, and her dark, wavy hair was sprawled on the pillow. How was it possible that you looked at a person and felt yourself falling in love with them more and more? He stroked her face and she murmured sleepily leaning into his touch, Raizo smiled and kissed her forehead. He stripped down to his boxer shorts and lifted up the covers to join her.

Mika woke up the next morning and groaned when she saw that she was alone. She had dreamed that Raizo had come back and was holding her while she slept. It had been a good feeling as far as she could tell. She got out of bed and slipped into her morning shoes, ready to face the day yet again. Her out of bed reverie was cut by the envelope that solely rested on her dressing table. She was sure it hadn't been there yesterday or the day before that. The past had taught her that envelopes that appeared from nowhere were bad news. A shiver ran through her when she remembered the envelope she had once received in Berlin, before all hell broke loose, and the enigmatic black sand that had poured from it.

"Get a grip Mika" she scolded herself. The clans were gone, she was safe, and she reminded herself. Mika reached for the white envelope, she opened it slowly with shaky hands.

It contained a pair of rectangular papers with the Lufthansa Airways logo; it didn't take long for her to see that they were air tickets. She opened them with a frown and read the details. Mika felt her eyes fill when she saw her name and Raizo's name written down. They were first class tickets from Berlin to Rome. Mika's face lit up and she grinned, so it wasn't a dream, Raizo was here, and he was the one who had left the tickets for her. She half ran out of the room to find him.

"Raizo!" Mika exclaimed shortly before she jumped into his arms. She forgot for a moment he was standing with Marlene and agent Lindbergh, who were having their morning coffee. She wrapped her arms around him tightly burrowing into his chest, yesterday's anger had evaporated.

"Sarang" Raizo leaned his forehead on hers with his characteristic smirk.

"Are you guys always like this?" agent Lindbergh asked with a somewhat puzzled tone.

Mika laughed embarrassedly, loosening her hold on Raizo"

"Uh…just at partings and meetings" she grinned. She knew Lindbergh was recalling their very public kiss two weeks ago.

"Women love to be held a lot Adam" Marlene explained with a smile on her face, looking at Mika who looked just like a cat that had swallowed the canary.

"Well me, I'm married to my TV set, a game of soccer and a pack of beers" Lindbergh half laughed shaking his head.

"She was married to Europol and her books" Raizo who had been modest and quiet throughout the exchange, jerked his head towards Mika. Mika blushed and gave Raizo a condescending look.

"And she didn't do dates, agent Coretti had the whole line of gentlemen waiting to have a chance and she just raised her nose in the air with a stack of files every time I saw her" Lindbergh sneered at her and Raizo gave her an amused look, his eyebrows up.

"You know what, I'll go and have my shower" Mika said a little self consciously, obviously embarrassed.

Raizo was sitting on her bed when Mika emerged from the bathroom. She walked towards him with a smile, glad that they had a few stolen moments before them.

"Did you like your clothes?" he asked motioning at the cases in the corner.

"Yes, yes, and yes, I tried not to look at the labels though, they would make me a very vain woman" she grinned.

"Marlene tells me you and Henri had what she called 'a pyjama festival' " he teased.

"Hmm yes, he's such an adorable little boy" Mika said fondly.

"I missed you" Raizo drew her in his arms, and ran his hands in her wet and wavy hair.

"Me too, and thanks for the tickets. Raizo how could you? I'm so excited" she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We can't forget to live Mika—and I just want to be a part of the things that make you happy" Mika drew his face down to hers and began kissing him. It felt good to be united, to be together again after a while. With Raizo she felt at home, like she had found her anchor. She knew there was no going back for the two of them now, and that thought alone, pleased her.

"I want to go with Mika and Raizo oma" Henri said tearfully, his lower lip trembling. Mika and Raizo were getting ready to drive off to the airport while Lindbergh was going to drive Marlene and the small boy back to Berlin. Mika kneeled on the pavement and hugged little Henri.

"We're not going away forever Henri, I've been sick, Raizo is taking me to Italy so I can recover" she tried to explain to the child.

"But I want to go too, I want to see you recover" he replied stubbornly.

"We'll sent you nice cards, with pretty pictures, that's a deal right" Mika reasoned

Henri was quiet for a moment considering then he reluctantly nodded.

"Ready?" Raizo asked Mika coming out of the house.

"Yes" she nodded with a smile on her face, barely hiding her excitement. She watched Raizo lift Henri up with a grin on his face and a warm feeling spread inside her. They bade each other farewells amidst the laughter and hugs they exchanged, promising to be in touch and to see each other soon.

Mika kept waving at Henri till his form blurred then she turned back to Raizo with a grin. She leaned on his shoulder as he drove them to the airport. She couldn't wait to see the land of her grandfather again, a part of her childhood. And this time it made all the difference, she had someone special to share it with.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Thanks for the support guys, totally love it ! So I've decided to give Raizomika some quality time together and this chapter its all fireworks! Hope you enjoy.

"Oh my God, Raizo! Look, our bedroom overlooks the beach!" Mika exclaimed excitedly running to open a french door that to a small balcony shaped verandah, just after their arrival. They had decided to rent a small villa for their stay at the Almafi Coast, Mika didn't fancy hotels that much, she felt grounded inside one.

"Mas—Ryan told me you uh—love water" Raizo's eyes lit seeing her reaction.

"Uh, you what? You asked Ryan?" Mika made a small frown, the idea of Maslow and Raizo discussing holiday resorts was downright incredulous.

"A little" Raizo gave her one of his enigmatic smiles.

Hmm, what else did you ask Ryan about me?" Mika asked suspiciously, the smug look on Raizo's face spoke volumes.

"Just that" he shrugged, his lips twitching.

"Bromance" Mika rolled her eyes but this time she was smiling. She turned to watch the powerful waves crashing against the rocks on the cliff about twenty feet down. The coastal village was situated on a high place as per the familiar ancient Roman architecture.

Raizo watched Mika; the warm sea breeze that wafted in their room blew her hair. She was beginning to relax; she had a thoughtful look on her face. He could see something had come alive inside her the moment they arrived here. There was a glow on her caramel complexion he had never seen before. He loved looking at her when she was unaware; it gave him time to really appreciate the masterpiece work of art that was his woman. That thought alone; that she was his almost made him choke with satisfaction. He never really had anything to call his own in his whole life besides his weapons and now all that had changed. His eyes swept over her curvy hourglass petite figure. The jeans she was wearing snuggly hugged her bottom and accentuated her hips. Raizo felt a familiar tightening in his jeans that almost made him groan out loud, he soundlessly rose from the bed and crossed over to her.

Have you ever stared out into the rain?

Thought the clouds would never disappear

Have you ever screamed out in the dark?

Thinking no one else could hear

Mika sensed Raizo's smoldering gaze on her turned back and her heart did a somersault, her stomach tightened with anticipation. Raizo's presence affected her greatly and she knew that somehow he was aware of that. She turned to go back into the room and she made a surprised squeak when she walked straight into him, his subtle movements never ceased to her. She looked up at him and forgot to breathe for a moment, his dark eyes were intense and the desire was clearly written on his face. He took her face in his hands and she moved in closer to him wanting to feel his body against hers. She almost smiled at how their bodies fit together, just like a puzzle, his; tall, lean and tough and hers; small, soft and feminine. She was more than ready for his kiss this time.

I was leaving footprints, tainted by my past

On this winding road to you…

They stumbled back into their room against the closest white washed wall without stopping their kiss. Mika gasped as their kiss become deeper and more urgent. She felt like she would pass out any moment or her knees would give away like a tassered person. She didn't feel anything else but his lips on hers and his hands awakening a fire on her body. He hastily slipped her ruffled top off and she helped him unbutton his shirt. They both made a brief awkward laugh at the sense of urgency and unparalleled desire that had overtaken them.

I lost my faith in love, tonight I believe again

My heart was a broken place, now I feel whole again

You bring me honesty, and that's worth believing in

And I believe, I believe again

Mika welcomed Raizo's weight on top of her as they slowly sank of the soft bed, their limbs intertwined. Raizo gently kissed the scar on Mika chest, where her heart should have been situated, where Ozunu had pierced her with his katana. While the scar told a sad story it was also the mark of the beginning of a love story to him.

"You're so beautiful" he murmured admiring her now bare body underneath his and trailed more sensual kisses on her caramel skin.

Mika felt like she was drowning in a bottomless pit as she lost herself completely to him and the unbridled passion he was awakening in her. She was spiraling out of control, the cool internal composure she always had was becoming formless in his arms.

"I'm falling Rai" she whimpered as their rhythm increased

"Fall, sarang, I'll catch you" he whispered huskily in her ear with a passion that matched hers, holding her tighter and then he gave her a lengthily, smoldering kiss.

Have you ever spun out of control?

Like you never saw the road ahead

Have you ever just kept looking back?

Ever closer to the edge

They took all their time; there was nothing to worry about, no looming danger in the shadows, just them and this moment. They could hear the sound of the waves hitting the rocks outside and smelled the salty sea breeze that filled the room. He knew it would always be like this between them, the way their energies fused and responded to each other was more than amazing. He loved getting lost inside her warm depths; he loved hearing her cry out his name and the sensual sounds she made every time they came together.

I was praying for the light I see in your eyes

I had all but given up

"I love you" he said in his husky baritone voice, enfolding her in the crook of his neck.

"I love you too" she whispered back with a satisfied smile.

I lost my faith in love, tonight I believe again

My heart was a broken place, now I feel whole again

You bring me honesty, and that's worth believing in

And I believe, I believe again…..

Raizo woke up with a surprised start; he had never slept to a point that he was oblivious to everything around him. It astonished him that he didn't hear Mika get out of bed or the sound of the shower water. But somehow it pleased him at the same time that he could have a peaceful sleep, and not think about anything bad that could possibly happen. He sat up, ready to go and find her; he could hear the distinct thump of her heart somewhere but then he heard her footsteps drawing closer.

"Thoughtful much?" Mika teased him coming into the room. He looked at her with a surprised expression. She was wearing a little black, over the knees cocktail dress that hugged her shapely figure. He had never seen her wearing a dress before, now he couldn't take his eyes off her, it really suited her and showed her shapely legs which were adorned by a pair of black high heels. And she looked different; her usually wavy hair was now straightened and fell into layers around her face. Mika blushed seeing his intense gaze on her form, she had banked on that reaction but Raizo always took it a notch higher.

"You're burning holes on my skin Rai" she teased coming to sit on the bed beside him.

"You look so—beautiful sarang" he muttered, the awe in his voice barely disguised.

"Hmm, thank you" Mika's face glowed then she went on.

"Take a quick shower babe, we're going out for dinner" there was a smug look on her face.

"We're what?"

"Going out Raizo, normal couple, remember?" she reminded him with a smile. She yanked him out of bed and he made it easy for her.

"Raizo!" Mika giggled untangling herself from his hold.

"How can I keep my hands to myself when you're looking like that Mika" he teased, then before she could protest he squeezed her rear and escaped to the bathroom, leaving her with a puzzled look.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Sorry guys for my absence. I'm on holiday so I was kinda taking some time off. Thanks for the overwhelming response and positive feedback. I'm so jazzed about it. This is probably the second/third from last chapter as I am about to wrap up this beautiful story. This chapter is kinda short because something big happens in it so I wanted to give it its own space to really come out. Enjoy!

"Mmmm Rai, it's still dark and I'm still sleepy" Mika groaned when Raizo gently shook her just before sunrise.

"Mika I want us to see the sun rise down the beach" Raizo said in a low tone.

"How about the sunset, I'm sleepy Rai?" she complained

"Normal couple, remember?" he smirked. Mika pouted then she stretched and slipped out of bed to change.

"Come on, let's go" Mika said after several attempts to brush her tousled hair.

She was enjoying their stay together here, without anyone to disturb them or anything to worry about. It was the best feeling she had ever had in a long time. And she could tell he was happy too, and he was trying; just like her, to relax. She could still see his wariness of their surroundings or of people around him. She knew it was going to take a long time for him to really begin to understand that not everyone meant harm or had an ulterior motive all the time. Being always alert was an inborn instinct with him, he would never totally shake it off, but Mika was okay with that part too, because she knew her warrior would always be there to protect her.

They walked down the steep, ancient stone pavements holding hands. Mika stole a glance at him; he looked very thoughtful yet being aware of her at the same time. The cool morning breeze blew past them in the half empty street as many people were still sleeping. Only those who owned markets were up and about already doing business. Mika felt an inexplicable connection to the place, it felt a lot like home, it bought so many childhood memories she was so happy to have. Raizo must have somehow understood that, and it was a wonderful thing he wanted to be part of her world, part of her history. He was a person with little history; his life was mostly spent with Ozunu, being sharpened into a killing machine. Now, he was rewriting his history, with her by his side. If it was up to her she wanted to rewrite as much as possible into his life.

When they approached the beach as the first rays began to break though the endless coastal skyline. It looked like the sun was rising out of the sea, it was an ethereal sight. Mika closed her eyes and breathed in the salty sea air. Raizo wrapped his arms around her from behind; she smiled and cozily leaned into him.

For a while neither of them said anything as they watched the sun begin to make its presence felt. A new day had come, a new day bought with it the chance to start over, to get back on the road to your personal journey and it renewed hope for all the things that waited in the future.

"It's….beautiful" Raizo said as if struggling to find the right word to describe the sight. He had never appreciated the beauty of nature before; he had never taken the time to admire it. He had gone through life without stopping to look at the simple things it had to offer. It was the simple things in life that made it all worthwhile in the end. No matter what changed in life, simple things would always be constant, like the rising of the sun, its setting, the stars, the moon and just breathing. While all these seemed uneventful at any time of the day when you were busy rushing through life, in the end they counted.

"I know babe" Mika turned her head and kissed his jaw.

"Mika, I know I haven't lived much of a life and maybe sometimes being with me is not going to be what you expected…."

"Sssh, Raizo, I'm not setting any expectations on you, that's not what love is all about" Mika murmured watching a gull fly over the relentless waters.

"I want to be the best for you" Raizo replied resting his chin on her head.

"Feeling a little sentimental this morning are we?" Mika raised an eyebrow. It was a bit unlike Raizo to really go full fledged with his emotions. She knew how he felt about her and they discussed their feelings for each other a lot. It was usually Mika who encouraged him to be open about his feeling, she was the one who usually led the way but now he was the one coming out in the open.

"I've never done this, I had to ask Ryan…and he was very ….helpful" he had a self conscious tone now.

"What did you and you partner in demolition Ryan discuss about me this time again?" Mika untangled herself from his hold and turned to face him. If she wasn't mistaken he seemed to be blushing or embarrassed about something.

"You're not going to laugh at me Mika are you" he said in exasperated tone.

"About what?" Mika had a small frown.

Raizo put his hand in his pocket took out a small, circular velvet lined case. Mika swallowed and felt her heart stop for a long moment. Raizo cautiously opened the small case and in it was ring. Mika gasped and looked up at him.

"I want you to be my wife Mika, I want us to be together as long as we live" Raizo said with a little embarrassment and out the gleaming platinum band, graced by a sparkling blue stone. He looked at Mika, whose cheeks were now wet from the tears that flowed from her eyes.

"Y—yes Rai, I'm want that too, yes!" she said half choking and half on the verge of just breaking into a scream of triumph. She outstretched her left hand for him and he slipped the ring on her finger. Mika studied it in awe, hardly able to believe it, and everything that had just happened.

"It's so beautiful Rai, oh my God" she gasped again.

"I—just thought it suited you" he smiled at her, his own eyes shining with triumph, like a man who had just won a hard fought battle.

"Rai, it's a blue diamond!" she exclaimed incredulously but happy at the same time. He just shrugged then he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her. They took a long moment before breaking apart, sealing their newfound next step in their relationship. Mika had never seen Raizo as the type to buy a ring and propose, she had been ready for whatever way he wanted to be with her. She wanted to be with him and that was enough but this step he had taken was so brave of him and in her eyes it was a milestone.

In a flash Raizo had scooped her up in his arms and he rushed into the welcoming waves of the sea. He threw her into the water despite her protesting screams.

"Raizo, my clothes!"She exclaimed after breaking out on the surface spitting water.

He was laughing at her, it was such a harmonious sound and it was the best sound she had ever heard. He somehow looked childlike with an impish grin on his face. She jumped on him and dragged him down with her. Daylight had broken now as the two love birds pretended to wrestle in the water. She knew that she was match no for Raizo but he was letting her win anyway. They shared another long kiss amidst the giggles and finally trudged up back to their villa holding hands.

AN: without being too spoilery, but I think most of you have by now guessed what's next for Mika and Raizo. I would be happy to hear your contribution on who you think should design Mika's wedding gown. I'm looking forward to your responses


	18. Chapter 18

AN:Thanks guys for the support and wonderful reviews, I totally appreciate it. Sorry for the long wait guys! My college break is over now , it's been a bit chaotic but I've managed to get some time to put this chapter together. Also I was trying to really put down to paper my imagination for this whole chapter, hope it worked out. I got carried away a little in this one but well, it comes with being the writer I suppose lol :P Hope you enjoy this second from last bit! Forgive the mistakes and typos, I had little time to thoroughly go through everything, I'll need a beta for my next story I guess.

For interest's sake the songs I used in this chapter are When A Woman Loves A Man by Westlife and Sajna by Michael Bolton&AR Rahman. I googled the meaning of "Sajna" it's a Hindu word meaning "Beloved"

A cool late afternoon breeze blew across the open space surrounding the lush and exotic gardens. It was just two hours before the sunset and there was a beautiful glow to the day. Rows of white satin draped chairs adorned with blue bows lined the neatly trimmed lawn and were separated by an aisle graced with a red carpet. There was a serene atmosphere that surrounded the wedding venue, giving it a sense of peaceful intimacy. The few guests had already gathered and they waited with anticipation for the bride to arrive. The groom and his best man had already arrived and everyone couldn't stop staring at the tall, striking man who stood at the end of the altar waiting for his bride.

"You okay ninja?" Maslow asked Raizo who looked unusually nervous and edgy.

"Yes" Raizo replied his best man with a hint of a smile despite the nervousness that he felt. He was not afraid of getting married to Mika, no, in fact he couldn't wait to declare his love for her in front of everyone and be tied to her for life. He was just afraid of getting too overwhelmed and getting lost in the moment that he would end up tongue tied and get everything wrong in front of all these witnesses. Being the center of attention was not something Raizo was used to and the idea of all eyes on him was a bit unsettling, however it was something he could not avoid, especially today.

After their return from Italy they both decided it was time to meet Mika's family before they progressed with their wedding plans. They had flown to the United States, and this time they had taken Henriech with them, it was partly to spoil him and mostly to make him get used to the idea of being with both of them as a family. He still had Marlene but both Mika and Raizo had decided they also wanted to play an active role in his life, and if Marlene was willing, to share him with them.

Raizo had been afraid of what the Corettis would think of him, provided that they had never met him and he was also going to marry their only daughter. Mika had rarely discussed her family with Raizo, after much of what they had been though there was really no time to fully go into family talk over drinks. It was during their stay in Italy that Mika had fully opened up about her family, mostly her parents and told him all he needed to know, giving him another insight into his future wife's life.

However the Corettis had been quite a surprise to Raizo. Just like their daughter, they were warm, compassionate and open minded people; they treated him with so much respect and adoration. He knew that their daughter's happiness mattered so much to them and it included him too. He could tell where Mika had gotten her nurturing personality; it was from Renato Coretti, her father, the marine biologist. He was a calm, reserved and objective man and was still as much in love with his wife Charmaine, Mika's mother. Charmaine was a feisty Caribbean woman who had no doubt played a hand in Mika's headstrong character, both Charmaine and Renato had made it clear in their actions and words that Raizo was welcome to their daughter. They were more than thrilled when Mika announced that she and Raizo intended to get married here. Charmaine also being a pediatrician was already doting on Henriech who basked in all the glory and attention he was getting.

Raizo, who had never really known his own family, finally came to understand that the concept of family was more than just a blood relationship. It was a feeling of togetherness and support, family meant so many things, and the main thing that cemented this unity was love. Love cut through all the invisible boundaries that seemed to be set for people, including race, color and many other differences and it all bonded into one. It was the reason why they were all here today, and there was no other better reason than that.

The guest's low chattering was suddenly drowned by the sound of a soft tune that began to play. There was a timely hush as everyone became aware of the fact that the bride had arrived.

"Are you okay carra?" Renato asked his daughter just before their slow march down the aisle began.

"Si, daddy, just wedding blues" Mika gave him a reassuring smile.

"You look so beautiful, we're so proud of you" Renato said in his calm voice and hugged his daughter.

"Let's do this!" Mika squawked while her cousin Bianca, who was her maid of honor, fussed over her dress for the last time. The soft melody began to play as Mika set her feet on the carpet. She had specifically chosen that as her marching song, and it really resounded inside her.

When the stars are in her eyes  
And the sun is in her smile  
The only moment in her life  
This happens the same time  
Is when a woman loves a man…..

Her eyes were quick to find her soon to be husband's, his face immediately lit up when he saw her and the amazed look on his face was something she could never forget for a very long time.

She'll be a mother and a child  
Sacrifice her days and nights  
And no other will exist  
She'll put her life in every kiss  
When a woman loves a man

There was a murmur of approval from the guests as Mika slowly walked down the aisle past each row. Her dress was really demanding its own fair share of attention. It had always been her dream to walk down the aisle in a Vera Wang creation and that dream had somehow come true. She was in a long white strapless dress adorned with a light blue bow under the bust and the rest flowed down showing her generous curves and then widened into frothy organza ruffles that swept the carpet.

And you'll be amazed at when you're stumbling  
She'll fight for you  
And won't let you give in  
She'll do all that she can  
When a woman loves a man.

Raizo couldn't take his eyes off Mika, she had always been lovely and now she just looked like an angel as she made every step towards him with a hint of a smile on her face. Her hair had been pulled back into an elegant chignon with the front part sweeping sensuously down her forehead, making her look so breathtakingly gorgeous. She had an extra glow to her that somehow wrapped around him and gave him such a warm feeling and it dawned to him that there was nothing to worry about. Even if he got his lines wrong or stuttered through the whole ceremony she would still be his and it would never make a difference in any way.

A soothing breeze always blows  
Somebody understands another soul  
It's like the planets have aligned  
Every sentence has a rhyme  
When a woman loves a man

Oh, you'll be amazed how when  
You're needing it  
She'll fight for you  
From the beginning to the end  
And she'll do all that she can  
When a woman loves a man

Mika gave Raizo a smug look as they approached him; she had endlessly teased him about never wearing a tuxedo before but it seemed he had done justice to it. He looked so dashing and simply scrumptious in his newly cropped hair, again another surprise for her. She was totally sure that the women among the guests couldn't get enough glances of her man and the thought somehow made her feel fiercer.

It's the greatest gift of all  
Knowing that unconditionally  
She'll catch you when you fall

She'll be your air,  
She'll bring you life  
She'll make me sacrifice  
When a woman loves a man

Raizo looked down at Mika as Renato handed her over to him as the tradition was. He could see she was just as happy as he was. They partly listened to the minister's opening lines and partly got lost into each other's eyes. He had made her promise not to cry the day before but he could already see the glistening of tears from the corners of her eyes. The minister turned to focus his attention on them and made them say their vows to each other.

"Raizo, you're the love of my life, my best friend, my protector. Today I give myself to you, I promise to love you, to honor you, to stand by you, to comfort you, to inspire you. I believe that somehow meeting you was destiny, through it all, I've found in you a partner for life. In my eyes you'll always shine and I'll love you as we both shall live"

"Mika, before you, my life was empty; you came into my life at a time when I needed you the most. You saw in me the goodness and beauty that I never saw in myself. You believed in me when no one else did and you stood by me still. You made me believe, that every moment of my life, every breath I've ever taken; every step I took, has led to this, to you. You set my heart on fire, and it's a fire that will always burn for you. For this I am grateful and I love you so much, I'll always love you"

There was the distinctive sound of noses being blown throughout their vows and the unmistakable clapping of hands and throat clearing as the newly pronounced husband and wife exchanged a lengthy kiss to seal their vows. Mika had stars in her eyes and could hardly see anything around her as they made their way down the aisle, now as husband and wife.

When you smile, I smile with you,  
When you cry, I feel it too,  
You are my soul, my heart coming out to you,  
Be my eyes when I can't see,  
Be my voice when I can't speak,  
Be my life when darkness creeps on me,

"See, you're not so bad, you just follow where the music leads you" Mika said encouragingly to her husband while they partook in their first bride and groom dance with everyone watching. Raizo had repeatedly voiced that he couldn't dance but Mika was not letting him get away with it. It was their first dance ever and it really meant so much to her aside from the fact that it was tradition.

Sajna sajna sajna re,  
A ja sajna sajna sajna re  
Sajna sajna sajna re  
A ja sajna sajna sajna re

"As long as I have my wife with me, I can do anything" Raizo in a satisfied tone that made her grin.

"I can't believe I've just signed up to this, you!" Mika joked with a mock grimace on her face.

"Should I convince you again?" A teasing note crept into Raizo's voice.

"Hmmm maybe" Mika said with a smile. Raizo took her face in his hands and gave her such tender kiss that made her forget for a while that there were people watching them.

"Raizo!" Mika exclaimed with a blush after they drew apart. He was laughing at her, he knew he always surprised her sometimes and that made him feel a little invincible.

Throw the stars that shine so bright,  
Cross the sky and cross the night,  
Making ways to be right by your side  
Hold me close don't let me go  
Hold me tight don't you say no  
Save the love we have for ever more

Ho, sajna sajna sajna re,  
A ja sajna sajna sajna re  
Sajna sajna sajna re  
A ja sajna sajna sajna re.

The rest of the song played as they danced together teasing each other and exchanging snarky jokes. And they both couldn't hide the anticipation that they had towards their upcoming honeymoon to Bangkok in Thailand; Mika couldn't hide the excitement she had.

'Maybe we should just take globe-trotting as a hobby you know" she suggested with a smile already remembering their recent trip to Italy.

"I'll take you anywhere you want sarang" Raizo replied confidence.

"Really?" she widened her eyes; the prospect of travelling to distant places with her husband was such an intriguing one.

"We could take an extended honeymoon if you like, and get to see places together before we come back to our home"

"You're so sweet Rai"

"That, Mika Guilliana Coretti is what you've just signed up for" Raizo reminded her with a smirk.

Soon the slow music and all the slow dances changed into loud and catchy Caribbean music and everyone took to the floor to dance as individuals and as pairs. Gown and all Mika danced gracefully with her cousins to a Kat De Luna track. She caught glimpse of the ladies who danced closer to Raizo so they could each have a turn at dancing with him and he now seemed to be having fun because he never ran out of partners. She winked at him with a grin as one of his partners was teaching him how to dance to the songs and he looked a little rattled trying to learn the moves. She spotted Ryan too, he seemed to be besotted with one of the lady guests and was trying to impress with his sly dance moves which came out a little ridiculous but the lady seemed to be enduring.

It was what Mika had always dreamed of, not only to have a wedding, but to have it with her soul mate. Some only got the wedding but never the soul mate but she had gotten the full package and it was all she could ask for.

"Ready, babe?" Mika asked her husband after they had just said their thank yous and goodbyes to their guests and got ready to drive to the airport.

"I've been waiting for you all my life Mika; I'm ready for anything, with you" Raizo took her hand in his then Ryan, Marlene, Henri, Charmaine and Renato joined them for another farewell scene.

"Thank you babe" Mika murmured to Raizo whilst they drove to the JF Kennedy airport. For an answer Raizo took her hand with his free one and held it all the way.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: I'd like to thank you guys for making my first fanfic experience a blast. I had so much fun writing this. Thanks so much for the love, the positive reviews, the following, the favoring, the alert and everything. I'm so grateful and I've gotten some more confidence to continue with writing fanfic. I hope you'll enjoy this last chapter. And I already have some exciting ideas for another Ninja Assassin fanfic on the way. There are not many NA fanfics here so it's a pleasure to write some more. Much love xoxo.

Mika opened her eyes and realized the other side of the bed was empty, she loved waking up in her husband's arms as always but his absence did not bother her at all. She knew where he was and it bought a big smile on her face. She slipped out of bed and walked to open the French doors that led to their bedroom's balcony. She breathed in the fresh Alpine air that blew across their home. She dreamily surveyed the faint outline of the Alps in the far distance and the stretch of the deep blue Cote de Azure Sea that graced the landscape. After much deliberation, the couple had decided they wanted to live in France and there was no better place than the Provencal province. Ever the thoughtful husband, Raizo had bought a house which was close to the sea as a present to his wife and as a reminder of their first trip together to the Almafi Coast in Italy.

The ironic thing was Provence bordered Italy and also it was in Italy where they had unknowingly conceived their children. They only got to find out during their honeymoon in Bangkok when Mika had a fainting spell that she was a couple of weeks pregnant with twins.

Every single day up to now had felt like a dream to Mika, she was ever cautious, afraid that it wasn't fair for one to be this happy, that somehow something bad would wait around the corner. She had voiced this to Raizo, who to her surprise was actually optimistic about the future.

"We've always been in this together sarang and we'll make it through together as always" Raizo had said reassuring her.

Being married to Raizo was not exactly a textbook version of rainbows and unicorns all the way, but it was just somewhere close to contentment and satisfaction for Mika. Raizo had his flaws, he could be stubborn, unrelenting and uncompromising in some matters but at the end of the day he adored her and could always try to see things her way. She remembered their first major fight when Mika had wanted to remain working for Europol even in France. He had been adamant in stating that she had enough of fielding cases that bought only chaos and could pose a threat for their family in the future. Mika had been headstrong about the love of her career and Raizo wanting to turn her into a textbook version of a housewife whose only job was to have babies, look good and stay at home. In the end they had both compromised, Mika would be a freelance consultant for Europol and if the case required extra investigations it was Raizo who would take it from there.

Despite their disagreements, never for a second had Mika doubted that she was married the right man. She had a mantelpiece full of pictures to boast about. Ever since their honeymoon Raizo had taken a surprising interest in photography. He had said he wanted to capture all the happy moments of their life and he had done exactly that and was still doing so, his favorites being that of a heavily pregnant Mika. Mika's pregnancy had somehow fascinated him in a rather curious way. When he wasn't busy praising her about how more sexy the pregnancy had made her look; he was poring over pregnancy books with her and dishing out advice superiorly. He had enjoyed touching her swollen belly from time to time and picking the heartbeat of their children just like he could easily pick hers. Any sign of her being under strain from the pregnancy would produce over the top anxiety from him and a ban to bed the whole day.

When she had given birth he had been there all the way and she had never seen him look so scared and helpless while she howled in pain accompanied by endless cussing. She had not forgotten the tears that slid on his cheeks when the obstetrician and one of the nurses had handed them the tiny sniveling babies, a boy and a girl.

Mika left the balcony and exited the bedroom making her way to the nursery where she knew she could find her husband. Raizo's fixation with the newborns was to be expected, not only because he was the father but because to him it was a miracle, the fact itself. She knew he had never seen himself having such a future, holding children of his own and the fact that there were now two little beings with his DNA was enthralling.

She found him in the rocking chair swinging gently holding the twins in his steady arms. He was talking to them softly in Korean and smiling at them. Mika had chosen Italian names; she named the girl Alessandra after her great grandmother and the boy Ricardo after her grandfather; while Raizo had added the Korean ones Dae-Hyun for the boy and Hana for the girl. Mika had jokingly called her babies "the Blasian jewels" and Raizo seemed to like the term, he found it hilarious, whenever they jokingly talked about the twins they would just use the term "our blasians". This usually confused people who heard these conversations and it made Mika and Raizo smugger to share such a family joke.

"Hey daddy" Mika murmured to Raizo as she approached him.

"Hey mommy" Raizo joked back in a whisper as not to startle the babies who lay quietly in his arms. Mika kissed each of her babies crooning to them in a soft voice.

"They're so beautiful Rai" she said, her eyes sparkling with the overwhelming love she felt for their children.

"Just like their mother" Raizo smiled at her with adoration.

"And they hardly cry too"

'Just like their father" he finished proudly and handed her Dae-Hyun who was getting frisky once he heard her voice.

"I think he's just remembered he hasn't had his morning milk yet" Mika said settling in the other rocking chair so she could nurse the baby who was now on the verge of crying. Mika studied the little person in her arms; he had tufted black hair on his small head and smoldering dark eyes like his father's looked back at her. No doubt he would have a lady trail following him around when he grew up.

Mika and Raizo tucked the twins who were now asleep back in their crib; Mika had taken the nurses' advice that it was a good thing for twins whilst they were still babies to share a crib. Not only did it make the bond between them stronger but it also brought a good psychological stimulus for the babies.

Raizo wrapped his arms around his wife as they exited the nursery. His love for Mika surprised him sometimes, how was it possible that you would look at the same person every day and still feel like it was your first time seeing them? The look of pure amazement and adoration never left his face whenever he was with her and when they were apart he would always feel like a part of him was missing.

"I better shower, Marlene and Henriech are arriving for their vacation today" Mika said once they were in their bedroom.

"A shower…. sounds nice" Raizo gave her a knowing look that made her blush. It was funny how Raizo could still knock her down with his words and flirtatiousness.

"You naughty, naughty man" Mika threw a pillow at him and ran into the bathroom.

"I love you Mika Coretti and I'm joining you in that shower" he called back following her.

The End.


End file.
